Death's Angel
by Ravenic Tauro
Summary: Death sees fit to give Harry a second chance to save all those who died during the War and sends him back to the beginning of his fourth year as the Angel of Death. Honks. M to be safe.
1. Death and the Angel

**Death's Angel**

**A/n: This is the result of my fic **_**Fallen Angel**_** and **inuyasha838688 **ideas about a time travel fic. The first chapter may be somewhat similar to **_**Fallen Angel**_** as it stems from the same idea. This will contain a soul bond and slight necromancy. If you don't like those, tough. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or stake any claims to do so. Any canon characters and plots are the property of J.K. Rowling and all those good people. If I so owned the HP universe Harry would have ended up with Tonks.**

"_Thought"_

"Speech"

"_**Speech of the dead"**_

_**:Death:**_

**Shadow Raven presents:**

**Chapter 1: Death and the Angel**

Harry desperately clung to the dying body of his fiancé as tears flowed down his scarred face. The war with Voldemort was over but it was not without its losses. The final battle had been a massacre with the fighters on the side of the Light falling under the numerous forces of the Dark. The Dark sustained losses; however, they were not as numerous as those of the Light, until _His_ death. It was through a stroke of luck that Harry was able to strike down the Dark Lord when he was occupied with desecrating the body of the last link that Harry had to his family: Remus. Lupin had fallen only moments earlier, and seeing his adopted father's body fall had blown him into a towering rage and he had thrown the most high powered curse he could at Voldemort. As the curse struck him, he had time to throw one last curse back to him. The one that struck his fiancé. Voldemort had had the last laugh.

"Don't leave me Nym"

"Harry…"

Tears racked through his body as he felt her getting weaker and he managed to choke out "I love you, Nym"

"I…love.. you too Harry." No more words were needed after that, and Harry took that moment to press his lips gently to hers as he felt the life ebb out of her. Unknown to him a golden nimbus of light shown from their conjoined bodies, if anyone would have been there to see it they would have been blinded by it and the feelings of love that emanated from them. But there was no one there to see it. Everyone was either dead or unconscious, and the Death Eaters had all died when Voldemort was struck down. So there was no one.

Harry desperately clutched to her body, completely unaware of his surroundings. If he were to have been he would have noticed the gentle breeze that flowed around him as if speaking to him. However he was oblivious to all of this.

It was hours later that Harry began to feel weaker. He felt as if his very heart was being ripped out of him. Of course to him, his had already been ripped out not two hours ago. Yet it was still there. This experience was excruciating, hurting even more than his scar ever did. Pain coursed through him that seemed to emanating from his heart. Gasping he collapsed to the ground on his back.

"_I'm coming Nym"_

As the last of Harry's life flowed out him gigantic black wings that originated from his shoulders burned into the ground extending to a sixteen foot wing span. The wings were scorched into the spell struck ground and it instantly became sacred ground to those that knew of its purpose:

An Angel had fallen.

The gentle breeze that had been embracing Harry suddenly violently increased and whipped around his body as though embracing him and welcoming him home. However it did not seem to have any effect to the environment around it. Nothing moved inside of this cyclone. And briefly the wind seemed to speak for just a moment, before it too died away.

_**:My Angel has fallen:**_

-Death's Angel-

"_**To think that he is so young"**_

"_**Love does strange things to someone. You of all people should know that"**_

"_**Shh, he's coming around"**_

"_**Go find Him"**_

Harry became aware of these voices as he regained consciousness, but did not comprehend what was said before they faded away beyond his hearing. Slowly he got to his feet and reviewed his surroundings. He was certainly not at the sight of the battle where he had died. At this thought tears formed in his eyes as he thought about Nym. Through blurry eyes he observed the desolate landscape he was on.

Next to him a large river flowed silently, its mirror like water making no noise as it crashed violently against the jagged obsidian rocks on its shore. The river seemed to extend forever into the distance with no sign of the opposite shore. Although seeing the shore would have been next to impossible as a thick black fog lay over the land, blocking and absorbing any light that shown into it like some instant darkness powder that the Weasley Twins had invented.

The only light came from the eerie full moon that shown directly above. This was a moon that would have had even complete lycans trembling in its shadow. Even this light was not much as most of was swallowed up the fog, leaving only a few rays of light to make it to the ground and highlight its barrenness. The ground itself appeared to be made of a fine black sand just lay limply on the ground, not being disturbed by any wind. The air itself was dead.

By far the eeriest thing about his environment was the gray shapes that floated through the black fog, voices trailing along behind them as they seemed to speak. The voices floated along the dead air, in varying intensities, from pitifully wails of despair, to shrieks of pain, to the gentle caresses of innocence and kindness. However most of the shapes did not take notice of him. Only three shapes seemed to notice him as they stood just beyond the realm of his visibility.

_**:Harry Potter:**_

Harry spun around to find the source of the voice, when he noticed that it appeared to echo from around him as if it had not singular orgin.

_**:Do not be afraid Harry Potter, for I am the one who brought you here:**_

"Who are you" Harry demanded, his grief forgotten in his moment of fear.

_**:I am many things; I am Hades, Lucifer, famine, disease, war. I am all of these and more. However what I am is Death:**_

"Dea…" he fell silent at the figure that strolled out of the blackness that was the fog. It was a man.

The man was tall and appeared to be about 50 with coal black hair and eyes that seemed to be deep emotionless pools of black. He was dressed in a black cloak that was covered in blood red runes that he did not recognize. On his finger was a silver ring that seemed to emit a ghostly aura that Harry felt oddly drawn to.

_**:Yes Harry, I am Death. Or at least what you perceive Death to look like. And you are here because of what you are:**_

"What I am?"

_**:Yes, four years ago you died. In that moment you became what you are, and would have been here sooner if you were not returned to the living:**_

"Tonks" Harry whispered.

_**:Yes, she saved you, adding something into the equation that I was not prepared for:**_

"What is that?"

_**:Love:**_

"Love…" he repeated tearfully.

_**:Harry Potter, you are here for a reason. It is time for you to achieve what you were meant to all those years ago:**_

"and what is that?"

_**:An Angel. Harry when you died, you died of horrible suffering. You died selflessly, and in doing so became an Angel. One of my Angels:**_

"One of your Angels? But you are Death"

_**:Even Death has angels Harry. You would know them as necromancers. They are the ones that ferry the dead here: **_Here the man gestured towards the silvery grey shapes that floated lazily about in the darkness. With that movement Harry realized that the shapes were actually people. Ghosts. In that moment Harry realized where they were, but had to ask to make certain.

"And where are we?"

_**:We are in the Realm of the Dead:**_

With that it was confirmed. _"The Realm of the Dead, so does that mean…" _"Am I dead?"

_**:Yes and no. You did die Harry, but I have seen fit to give you a second chance, to right the wrong and devastation that occurred in your world:**_

"The wrong in my world?"

"_**That should be obvious"**_

Harry thought for a moment then "Voldemort"

"_**Bingo"**_

_**:Not specifically him, but rather the destruction that he has caused. The world should not have ended up the way it did, too many innocents died because of him. Tom Riddle believed himself the master of death because of his supposed "immortality". He believed that because of this he should not fear death. Death comes for us all. Even Nicholas Flamel and his wife knew that death would come for them eventually. However Riddle refused to acknowledge this:**_

"What does this have to do with me?"

_**:You are the correction. I am offering you the chance to right the wrong that he caused, to save those who died because of him:**_

"Nym. Will I be able to save Nym?"

_**:You will. Harry Potter will you become what you were meant to be, to correct the imbalance. To become the Angel of Death:**_

Harry hesitated, "What will you do?"

_**:I shall return you to your world, to the past, to your fourth year. To where it all went wrong. In the process you shall receive abilities beyond what any on Earth could achieve. You shall receive the mastery and knowledge that is the Black Arts:**_

Harry thought this through. He would be able to save those he loved. _"Sirius! I'll be able to save Sirius!" _but somehow he knew that Death would return him without Tonks. "If I do this, will you give me back Nym. Return us to how we were? I cannot do this without her. She is my very heart and soul."

For the first time Death hesitated, before he said _**:You are different Harry Potter, you contain something that no other Angel of Death has ever had before you. You have Love. This will change things, but I will grant you this. In order to get this though you must convince her of your love. If you do this she will retain all of the memories of what happened in the previous life:**_

"_**He'll do it"**_

"_**Of course he will, his whole life now revolves around her and now they can be together again."**_

At Death's words Harry's mind was convinced. "I'll do it"

_**:Excellent. Welcome Harry Potter to the ranks of my Angels. Before I send you back know this, someone will contact you when you return and teach you what you will be able to do, so do not be afraid when they do so. Also do not tell anyone about what you are except those you trust completely. Are you ready?:**_

"Ok. Yes, I'm ready" At his words of acceptance his world began to turn black and the Realm of the Dead seemed to slip away from his consciousness.

_**:Good luck Harry Potter, My Angel of Death:**_

-Death's Angel-

**A/n: And there we have it! The first chapter of Death's Angel. Yay! *dances a jig* For anyone wondering with the exception of the first couple the words in **_**"speech" **_**format were beyond Harry's comprehension, so he could not hear them.**

**I cannot guarantee how regular updates will be on this story, but I will try my hardest to post as soon as I come up with another chapter. Can you guess who will contact Harry, or who was speaking? Free internets if you can. Also this story is not beta-ed . If you would like to be my beta let me know, I would really appreciate it.**

**~Cain**


	2. Death's Design or a Timeline of Events

**Death's Angel**

**A/n: this is not really a chapter, just a timeline of events leading up to the war, as I don't think I'll ever discuss them much more than whats in the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters. This is to hold you off as the 2****nd**** chapter is being beta-ed. **

**Death's Design or a Timeline of Events**

4th year- Voldemort regains his earthly body after a ritual, following the death of Cedric Diggory.

5th year- Voldemort places Umbridge, a death eater, at Hogwarts and uses her to torture Harry, Hermione, and Ron through the use of a blood quill and the crucatus curse after somehow getting them to sign an oath to not tell.

Sirius is killed during the Department of Mysteries Battle

Summer after 5th year- Harry is abused to the point of death by Vernon after being warned by the "freaks" to leave him alone. On the brink of death Harry becomes an Angel of Death through his near death experience. This is not known to him however and the ability lies dormant for the moment. Tonks, who is on guard duty, disobeys Dumbledore's orders and goes to see Harry. In doing so she rescues him from death. Thus starts their secret relationship

Voldemort begins a series of raids that begins to bring the wizarding world to its knees

6th year- Draco manages to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and Bellatrix and other Death Eaters ransack Hogwarts, leading up to the death of Dumbledore

Summer after 6th year- On Harry's birthday he proposes to Tonks. She accepts.

Voldemort attacks the Borrow and raises it to the ground. Most of the Weasley's fall in the battle to protect it.

Harry, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron begin the search for the Horcoruxs.

Hogwarts is shut down due to the loss of the Headmaster and most of its staff during the raid

What would have been 7th year- Ron and Hermione are killed during a raid to retrieve the ring of Gaunt, while in the process destroying it and taking out a contingent of Death Eaters

Delacour Manor in France is attacked resulting in the deaths of Fleur's parents and Gabrielle.

Harry rescues Fleur from the attack before the Death Eaters could reach her and she joins the war effort as a sort of general

June- Harry, Tonks, and Fleur retrieve the last of the horcuxs and destroy them, leaving Voldemort mortal

September 1st- The final battle takes place over the remains of Hogwarts.

Midnight- Voldemort is struck down, resulting in the deaths of all of the forces of the dark

Tonks is struck by a final curse by Voldemort and dies in Harry's arms

September 2nd – 3 in the morning- Harry dies and goes to the Realm of the Dead

**A/n: I couldn't bear to write certain peoples' deaths, even in passing. So imagine the grisly events of the war at your pleasure.**

**~Cain**


	3. History Unwound

**Death's Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or as such make no claims that say I do so. If I so owned Harry Potter …well you know from the previous chapter.**

**A/n: This is chapter 2 of Death's Angel, special thanks again to **inuyasha838688 **for his ideas and imagination which helped with the formation of this chapter. Thanks to all those who voted on my poll. In a way I'm satisfying all of you, as I came up with this idea after the poll was started. Thanks to my beta Bats and Spiders for his help. Also I apologize about the difficulty in reading the different formats in the previous chapter. The format will change to make it easier, hopefully.**

**So I present to you:**

**Chapter 2: History Unwound**

**Formats:**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

/_parseltongue/ _

Halloween,

October 31, 1994

Chamber of Secrets,

6 hours before the choosing of the champions

Just as quickly as Harry felt the darkness of the Realm of the Dead slip away from his consciousness, a new realm slipped into the fore, one that Harry hadn't seen in 5 years: one of peace. A realm that had not yet seen the results of 5 years of war and the death of many innocents, including the eventual death of their savior.

As this new present entered his vision Harry became aware of his new surroundings. While he was no longer in the darkness and despair that was the black fog, he was still surrounded in darkness.

"_One darkness to another I guess."_ Looking around all Harry could see was blackness. It seemed that there was no light whatsoever. However the environment seemed to have an air of familiarity to him. Almost as if he'd been there before.

Before Harry could even think about doing anything about his current situation a familiar feeling began creeping up upon him. He knew that feeling quite well. One that signaled the feelings of cold, and the loss of happiness. Harry could feel the beginnings of the symptoms that he knew well. A Dementor was nearby.

However just as the cold was beginning to delve in his subconscious, the feelings fled. In its place was one of family. One that felt like he belonged to it. It was oddly comforting, he was not afraid of its presence, instead he felt drawn to it, and it to him. Before Harry could do anything he felt the presence come to a stop, and the chilling death rattle that came from Dementors flowed around him, yet he understood it:

"My Lord, I have been called for you."

"_Wait, called for me? Why would a dementor be called for me?" _Then he remembered Death's warning. _"Someone will contact you when you return and teach you what you will be able to do, so do not be afraid when they do so." "So this is what he meant, don't be afraid of the dementor." _

Finally speaking out loud Harry said "Where are you? For that matter where are we?"

"I am right in front of you; you cannot see me because of the absence of light. As for where we are we are in what you know of as the Chamber of Secrets." Came the rattle again.

"_So that's why this place felt familiar." _"Why are there no lights?"

"Because you have not called for them." came the simple reply.

"Not called for them? How do I call for them?"

"Are you not a parselmouth? Call for them, we are in the chamber of serpents after all."

At this Harry felt stupid. "_Of course, Salazar would have them activated by parsel command."_ Thinking about snakes Harry managed to hiss out: _/Lightsssss/_

Instantly light flooded the room and a blinded Harry staggered for a moment waiting for his eyes to adjust to this new depth perception. After a moment Harry was able to finally view his surroundings.

The room Harry had arrived in was definitely part of the Chamber of Secrets as evidenced by the obvious serpent motifs that were abound. The room itself was not large, maybe about the size of a large classroom, but that was where the similarities stopped. The entire room was made out of polished black obsidian which seemed to have a blue-ish hue to it, with runes carved in delicate patterns. Along these carved walls, staggered about every ten feet, were snake statues that reared up so they reached about six feet tall. Each snake was ornately carved with runes that resembled the ones on Death's cloak laid out along its body. Each snake had its mouth open in which laid a glowing orb of light, just floating, in between its fangs. Their obsidian eyes seemed to radiate death.

Hanging from the ceiling of the room was a gigantic basilisk skeleton. The skeleton seemed to curl its way across the black roof before ending in an enormous skull. The basilisk that lay in the main chamber next to the room paled in comparison to the gigantic beast in here, which was at least ten feet longer than its counterpart.

However neither the skeleton, nor the serpentine lights were what commanded the main attention in the room. That was the floor. Or rather what was on it. Carved into the floor was a large pentagram, with runes that matched the ones of the walls and serpent statues spread out in an elegant pattern. Along with the runes, were symbols at each of the cardinal positions representing the four directions. Also along the outside edges were symbols representing each of the four elements. The entire pentagram was surrounded by seven large rings which each contained their own runes, with each successive ring containing more and more runes until the seven which was completely layered. This was not the strangest thing about the pentagram though, for the entire carving seemed to be filled with a dark red liquid, blood. However the blood did not flow. It seemed to be solid as if it was dormant, waiting to be called into use. While the entire carving seemed to radiate darkness with its intent, one could not deny the beauty that it was. It was then that Harry noticed that he seemed to be at the very centre of the pentagram.

In front of Harry was the dementor that had spoken to him earlier. It was different than other Dementors though in that it was not floating. It appeared to be standing upon feet rather than the shadows that normally wafted from where their feet would be. Behind the Dementor, just in the realm of visibility were two ghostly shapes that seemed to be waiting for something.

"There, my Lord. Now you can see." The Dementor said with a hint of amusement evident in its voice. "I realize that you have many questions, but I am not the one to answer them for you. I am merely here to provide you with access to those who can."

"You mean you are not my contact?"

"I am not. I am the go between, for at the moment you cannot access the ability to speak to the ones who can and I am here to give you that ability."

"Then how do I do that? And for that matter who are you? And what is the date?"

The Dementor seemed to chuckle before replying "I am Umbraanimus (literally Shadow Soul in Latin, I made it by combining two words), the Keeper of the Chamber. It is October 31st 1994 and approximately 6 hours before the choosing of the champions outside of this chamber. And I shall take you to get it. Follow me." With that the now known Umbraanimus turned and walked to a wall particularly covered in runes. Carefully stepping out the pentagram Harry followed to the wall.

"Place your hand on the wall and say the words, 'I, the Angel of Death, demand entrance.'" The Keeper commanded.

Following the command Harry did just that and stated as the words came to him "I, Harry James Potter, the Angel of Death, demand entrance to the chamber within." As he said these words, he felt a flow of magic ebb out of his hand and into the wall, before a heavily ornate door appeared underneath his hand.

"You must go into the room alone, as no one but the Heir is allowed in, so I cannot follow." The Keeper explained, "In the centre should be a book, place your hands upon it and say, 'The Heir has come to claim his place' and you shall understand more."

Nodding silently Harry nervously placed his hand on the door and pulled it open.

-Death's Angel-

The room that Harry entered was elegant. That was the only way it could be described that could possibly give it justice, for it was a work of art. The room itself was made of polished black obsidian and white marble slabs each carved with delicate and extremely ornate runes of the opposite color that it lied in. At the each corner of the room lied elegant black and white pedestals which each contained a ball of black flame which floated lazily above each pedestal and oddly gave off a white glow despite the apparent darkness from the flame from which the light in the room came from.

However in the centre of the room was what drew the main attention and was obviously what Harry had come in for in the first place. In the centre was a beautiful obsidian pedestal decorated with blood red gems and runes carved in the same color. A stark contrast to the black and white that dominated the rest of the room. On the very top of the pedestal laid a beautiful large leather-bound book which was currently closed. The cover of the book was dark brown with a golden basilisk curled around a golden F, which had tints of black emblazoned on it.

Stepping towards the book Harry was overcome by the feelings of family and home, along with surprisingly welcoming feelings of darkness. Just as Harry was about to place his hands on the book, it flipped open in some unseen breeze before settling on a page. Harry glanced down and gaped in shock, for written in elegant writing were the words:

'The Soul and Memories of Anastasia Morgana le Fay'

-Death's Angel-

Harry gaped at the words written on the page opened in front of him. _"Le Fey? As in the enemy of Merlin? Why would the book of her what I assume is her daughter be in the Chamber of Secrets, or Hogwarts for that matter?" _suddenly the words of the Keeper came to him 'The Heir…' "_Does that mean I am the heir to the Le Fay line?"_ Harry was struck speechless at this revelation and stood gaping at the book for several minutes before with a jolt, remembering what he was supposed to do.

Hands shaking slightly, Harry placed his hands tenderly on the pages of the book and managed to say out "The Heir has come to take his place."

As soon as he said this the runes that adorned the walls instantly began glowing with a brilliant white light which soon encompassed the entire room, blinding Harry from seeing anything. After several minutes the light began to fade to reveal a woman standing in front of him.

The woman was beautiful, tall and elegant she stood with an air of power and confidence around her. She had sleek raven black hair which fell to her shoulders and lay unhindered by anything, and framed her face. Her eyes were the same Emerald green as was his own. However hers were tinted with black, hinting at the darkness that was contained in her. She was dressed in black robes, which seemed to be eerily similar to that of a Dementors, with emerald green threads running through them. More than that, Harry felt drawn to her as if he had known her all his life. Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when she spoke to him.

"Welcome, my heir. I am Anastasia Le Fay, and the last Angel of Death, until now."

Harry was stunned. He was the heir to Le Fay? Of course he had realized this moments ago, but it did not sink in until she mentioned it. Harry was brought back to the present when she cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly. "_What?... oh right"_ "I am Harry Potter, and apparently the newest Angel."

"And my heir, young Harry."

"Oh. Where exactly are we?"

"We are in the Chamber of Secrets, or more specifically the heart chamber. This is where those of my line can speak to me, so that they can learn what I have to teach."

"To become the next Angel of Death?"

"Exactly. And more than that, to take your rightful place as the Heir of Hogwarts."

For a second time in a matter of minutes Harry was stunned. "Hogwarts, you mean I am the heir of the four founders?"

Anastasia laughed, and it beautifully reverberated around the small room. "No, you are the heir to _the_ Founder of Hogwarts. There was only one founder. Me."

Harry didn't know what to say, for she was saying that the entire history of Hogwarts was a lie.

"How…"

"How is it that everything you know is wrong?" At his nod she continued. "It would be easier for me to tell you the whole story. I was the only daughter of Morgana Le Fay. At the time my mother and Merlin were at war with each other due to their differences of opinion over dark magic. They each believed that the other was entirely wrong, that everything was black and white. Dark and Light. However they were both wrong. I was raised by my mother in the ways of dark magic, so she believed that I would follow in her footsteps in the dark. However I soon discovered that both Merlin and my mother were wrong. There is no evil or good magic. It is all about intent. So called 'evil' magic could be used for good purposes, such as saving someone's life. If you save someone with dark magic does that mean you are evil? In the same way 'good' magic could be used for dark purposes. When I learned this I tried to explain it to my mother, but she refused to listen. So I ran away and trained myself in the ways of both dark and light magic. At the time when I ran away there existed other magic users who called themselves the Hunters. They believed that the Light magic was the only good form of magic and believed that it was their calling to destroy all the forces of the dark. Somehow they caught wind that I was not with my mother and began to hunt me. These Hunters were lead by a man named Wulfric Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Indeed. The Dumbledore line has always been involved in the belief that everything was defined in black and white. Eventually the Hunters caught up and captured me. However they decided that they wanted to have fun with the daughter of Morgana Le Fay, so they tortured me continuously for close to a year. Never touching me due to the fact that I was supposedly evil and that I would somehow infect them with the darkness if they would. After a year my mother caught wind of what had happened to me after a rather dangerous spat with Merlin. Whatever differences we may have had were forgotten as I was still her only daughter. She immediately tracked down the Hunters and came after me. However it was too late, I had already been broken and was near death. My mother cared for me and tried everything to save me, but nothing worked. So I eventually came to the point of death. It was at this point that Death came to me and offered me a deal."

"To become an Angel of Death and right the wrong in your world." Harry said softly.

"Yes. So he offered me a power that I could not refuse and I took it. So I returned to our world as this new being and set out to bring revenge to those who had hurt me. And indeed I did bring revenge to them. But the feeling of power corrupted me. I eventually went on a spree of revenge to everyone who had hurt me at some point. After years of this Death approached me again and said it was time for me to begin what I was meant to do. It was then that I knew what he meant. The wrong in my world was neither the Hunters nor Merlin. It was me. It was the battle between dark and light. So I set out to right the wrong that I had caused. However no one would trust me due to my name and the weight that it carried because of what I had done. So I decided to try something different. I set out to create a school to show the differences between light and dark magic and that there was a grey area. But I could not use my real name so I created…"

"The Four Founders." Harry suddenly realized.

"Exactly. I took the names of four unknown sorcerers who had recently died and used them as the foundation for the school. And from them rose a school for which to teach the difference of magic. In my stead I placed a Headmistress to take over the duties without ever knowing the truth behind the school. After the school was up and running I realized that my time was done on this plane of existence. But I knew that my heirs would need to know the truth because I believed that there was a possibility that the purpose of this school would change. So I built the Chamber of Secrets to house my memories and my soul before I left. Haven't you ever wondered why none of the other supposed founders had secret chambers for them? If there truly were four founders wouldn't it make sense for them to have four places of residence?"

Harry was shocked. Everything about Hogwarts that he had ever learned about the place he considered his home was a lie. He then thought about what Anastasia had said last. It made sense now, why wouldn't there be places for the other founders? Then he realized something she had said earlier.

"But the purpose of this school is no longer to teach the difference. It is mostly to teach against the evil."

"True, but who is the current Headmaster?"

"Dumbledore."

"Exactly. At some point the Dumbledore line took over the castle and erased the history of this school and invented the conflict between Salazar and Godric to further their belief that the dark was evil."

Harry thought about this and thought that the 'history' of Hogwarts did seem ideal for furthering the ideals of the light.

"So what did Death offer you?"

Harry was startled for a second at the change in conversation, before tears came to his eyes as he remembered why he had come to the past. Anastasia saw this and was shocked that something as simple as Death's offer could have such an emotional impact upon him, so she embraced the boy as tears coursed down his face. After a few minutes Harry managed to get out:

"He offered me the chance to save all those who had died in the War. But more importantly he offered me the chance to save my heart and soul, my fiancé."

"You were in love when you died?"

"With my whole being."

"And yet you still became an Angel? Amazing."

"How is that amazing?"

"Harry you don't understand. Angels of Death were supposed to be without love, so they could perform their purpose. They were meant to be alone."

"No wonder he said that this changes things."

"Yes. So your fiancé died?"

"Yes, she died at the end of the war. Then a few hours later I think I died. I don't know how, though. The next thing I knew Death was offering me the chance to right the wrong in our world. But I somehow knew that he would not send me back with Nym. So I convinced him to allow me to get her back and he send me 4 years in the past."

For a second time Anastasia was shocked. "You actually bartered with Death?"

A small smile graced Harry's tear stained face. "Yes. So are you my contact in this world, Anastasia?"

"I am one of them. The others you cannot see yet. That reminds me, we must get you to Gringotts to claim your full inheritance."

"Gringotts?"

"That is where my vault is. Where the all that belongs to the next Angel lies in wait."

"Well how do we get there?"

"Umbraanimus will take you. But I must come with you."

"I thought you can't leave this chamber." Anastasia walked in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead. "When you feel a presence in your mind, welcome it."

Harry nodded his agreement. An instant later he felt a familiar presence in his mind. His first impulse was to raise his mental shields, but he fought against it and welcomed it in.

(A/n: from now on conversation in '_speech_' format will represent Anastasia talking to Harry in his mind, when she is there)

'Now let's go to Gringotts.' Harry heard in his mind.

-Death's Angel-

Diagon Alley

Outside of Gringotts

5 hours before the choosing of the champions

Harry stepped out the shadows cast from an abandoned building next to the gigantic white marble building that was the wizarding bank of Gringotts.

"_Well that was an odd form of travel."_

'_Indeed it is. It is the main form of travel for Dementors and Dark Angels. To be able to use the shadows for transport_.'

"_So I'll be able to do that?"_

'_After your training, yes.'_

The Alley that Harry stepped into seemed oddly empty with few customers walking around. The few around seemed to be subconsciously avoiding the spot that Harry had just come from.

'_It's because you now represent death and cannot control the aura surrounding you yet, Harry. Now walk into the bank and find a free teller.'_

Walking into the bank Harry saw that it was just as empty as the rest of the alley outside. Striding towards the counter Harry saw a familiar goblin and walked towards him.

"Griphook, how are you doing today?" He greeted.

The goblin started for a minute as he looked up into the face of Harry. Unknown to Harry he had just gained the respect of the goblins.

"Something wrong?"

"Not all, Mr. Potter, it's just no wizard ever recognizes a goblin. So I was startled when you did."

"Oh. Well I how could I forget the first goblin I ever met? And please call me Harry."

"Very well. What can I do for you today Mr. Po… Harry."

'_Tell him you are here as the Heir of le Fay and you wish to claim your inheritance. The vault has stipulations that when one calls for this that they will be taken to the vault.'_

"I am here as the heir to Le Fay and I wish to claim my inheritance."

This time Griphook seemed truly shocked. "The heir to Le Fey? You must be joking. That vault hasn't been opened in over a thousand years."

"I assure you that I am not joking. I am the heir to Morgana Le Fay."

"Very well Harry. But we will need proof of your claim." Here Griphook took out a piece of parchment and a knife and placed both on the desk in front of Harry. "Prick your finger with the knife and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. This will tell us if you are indeed the heir as you claim."

Nervous, Harry picked up the knife and pricked his finger letting a drop of blood fall on the parchment. The parchment glowed for a moment before writing began to appear across the page.

_Blood Test of Harry James Potter-le Fay_

_Sole remaining heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Sole remaining heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay_

_Magical Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Powerful House of Black_

_Titles Gained: Lord Potter, Baron Le Fay_

Griphook looked shocked at the results of the parchment and took several minutes before he could respond. "Its…its…its true. You are the heir of Le Fay."

'_Ask him for the Head of House rings. You can get them as one of the stipulations of the Le Fay line is that if the sole heir comes to ask for their inheritance, they will become emancipated.'_

"Griphook, could you please get me the Head of House rings for the Potter and le Fay lines."

Griphook who was still shocked, which was odd for a goblin, as they are known for being stoic and emotionless, silently nodded and snapped his fingers and an elegant black box appeared on the desk in front of him. When the box appeared Griphook was snapped out of his revere and opened the box revealing two rings. The first was a black obsidian ring which had small runes carved along its band and the black tinted gold S surrounded by the golden basilisk on the top. The second ring was gold with a red P in the claws of a griffin. Reaching into the box Harry gently took the Le Fay ring and placed it on his right ring finger, where it flashed white for a second before returning to normal. He then did the same with the Potter ring on his left hand.

"My Lord… Harry, I assume you wish to go to the le Fay vault to complete your inheritance."

"I do."

-Death's Angel-

After the long cart ride down to the le Fay vault which was coincidently Chamber 5, which resided in the some of the deepest depths that Gringotts had they stopped at the end of a dark corridor.

"You must go on alone for no one but the heir may pass down this hall, return here when you wish to return to the surface." Griphook said.

Harry just nodded before beginning to walk into the blackness.

"_Why can no one but the heir come down here?"_

'_Because of the basilisk that guards the entrance. He is allowed to only let the heir pass.' _Came the casual reply from Anastasia.

"_Basilisk? You know they can kill with their gaze right?"_

'_You know that you are a parseltongue AND my heir right? A basilisks' gaze cannot hurt those who speak their tongue.'_

"_Oh."_

As Harry continued to walk further into the darkness he became aware of a slithering sound in the distance and hissing.

'_He is close, be careful.'_

_/Who daresss enter the passssssage way to the chamber/ _demanded a hissing from directly in front of Harry.

Briefly started by the demand Harry hissed back /_I am Harry Jamessss Potter-le Fay, and I have come to claim my inheritanccccccce/_

There was a brief silence before:

_/Come forward and prove yourssssself by opening the door/_

Harry slowly but confidently walked forward until the basilisk became visible in the light shed by the twin black flames on either side of the wall. The basilisk was huge, maybe 80 feet long and completely coal black with deep red eyes that pierced down upon Harry from their place maybe 15 feet in the air. The rest of the body seemed to disappear into the darkness surrounding him, making it appear to be made completely of shadows. Which it very well could be, knowing the apparent like of shadows by the previous Angel. The snake itself was completely still; the only things that visibly moved were the eyes.

As Harry walked forward the vault door that the snake guarded became visible. Unsurprisingly the door was completely black with the Le Fay crest emblazoned on it. However that was not all that was on it. Winding up each side of the door were two blood red snakes that seemed almost alive. As he approached the basilisk winded away from the door but remained in view, its eyes flashing dangerously in an unpleasant reminder of what would happen if he failed to open the door.

'_When you reach the door place your hand on the very centre of the crest and wait for it to examine your mind to prove that you are the heir.'_

"_Allright."_

Reaching the door Harry steadily placed his hand on the crest, not betraying the fear he felt in himself. Instantly the two snakes on either side of the door descended upon his hand and as one struck at his hand drawing blood, which was absorbed into the door. As this happened he felt a presence against his occlumency shields. Instinctively Harry snapped up his shields.

/_You have good ssssshieldsss Heir, but allow me to examine your mind to prove you worthy/_

At this Harry quickly dropped his shields and felt the presence rifle through his mind before pulling back.

/_You have been deemed worthy to be the Heir. You may now enter the vault/_

As this was spoken the two snakes on the door wound each other around the crest and began turning in a clockwise motion, with which followed sounds of the locks being turned before the door swung open revealing the vault within.

The vault itself was huge, resembling the Great Hall at Hogwarts in size. The far left wall was covered in stacks of galleons that were piled neatly along the wall making it appear as though the wall was made of seamless gold. The right side was covered in books; most that seemed to radiate darkness, however there was a good sized section that did the exact opposite. But along the far wall was what he was looking for, a table.

'_Go to the table, there is what we are looking for.'_

The table was made of some dark mahogany wood and was dominated by a black bowl covered in runes, somewhat resembling a pensive, but radiated death. Filling the bowl was a black mist that reminded Harry of the fog from the Realm of the Dead. Lying next to the bowl was a thin black box covered in an ornate red pattern. The rest of the table was covered in swords of many kinds: katanas, broadswords, straight swords, and bastard swords; all covered in delicate runes and of a variety of colors, the most prominent being black.

"_Ok now what?"_

"_Take the small black blade lying next to the bowl and slice your hand and let the blood flow into the bowl and speak the words 'I Harry James Potter-le Fay, do hereby claim my inheritance as the Angel of Death.' '_

Picking up the small knife he did exactly that, ignoring the small wince as the blade cleanly sliced through his palm, and spoke the words Anastasia had told him. As soon as the blood came in contact with the mist, the mist reared up and followed the blood trail and wrapped itself completely around him and seemed to embrace him, oddly reminiscent of the wind which embraced him after his death. Harry felt the darkness flowing into him and throughout his body. However that was not all that he felt. Harry also felt something that seemed to rage against the darkness quickly spreading throughout him. This power felt different than the invading one, it was warming and seemed to radiate from his heart preventing the darkness from reaching it. It was overwhelming as each force battled for control, but the second would not collapse under the pressure.

'_I don't think that was supposed to happen. I know I didn't feel anything like that.'_

It was then that Harry realized what it was as Death's words came back to him: 'You are different Harry Potter, you contain something that no other Angel of Death as ever had before you.' It was Love. It was Harry's love for Nym, struggling to prevent the darkness to corrupt his heart. At this Harry thought of all he could about Nym: his love for her, the moment they first met, the moment Harry asked her to marry him. The love suddenly burst around Harry in the golden aura, melding together with the black and combining to form his new aura. The struggle suddenly ceased as the two forces combined, leaving Harry's heart untouched by the corruption. Slowly Harry's aura retreated into his body, leaving the air around him crackling with magic, before it too faded, leaving an empty bowl behind.

Harry wavered there dazed by the force of struggle and power surge.

'_No wonder he said you'll be different.' _Anastasia said quietly.

"_Yes."_ was all that he managed to reply.

'_Look at yourself, in that mirror over there. The power surge should have changed you.'_

Noticing that he couldn't see straight with his glasses on Harry reached up and pulled them off, and gasped in shock. He had completely changed. Years of malnutrition against his 4th year body were gone and he now was covered in muscles, but not enough so to be overwhelming, and he now stood at an even six feet. His hair was still the same raven black but it was now tamed and hung loosely to his shoulders. However the black was no longer alone. It now had red streaks through it which seemed to slice through the black in stark contrast. The red was done in such a way that it appeared as though blood was caked onto it. The red was not the only color though. The very tips of his hair, about an inch long, were colored in a golden hue emanating the battle between red and gold. The darkness and love. His eyes had also changed and were no longer just the vibrant emerald green, as they now had a black tint to them, showing the darkness inside of him. His robes had also changed and now resembled the black robes that Anastasia had been wearing in the heart chamber, except with red threads running their way through the abyss of black. However these were not the most obvious change. For extending from his back, about sixteen feet on each side, were gigantic black feathered ethereal wings, which made him appear as those he was an emissary of Death himself, which he now realized, he was.

"_Wow."_

'_No kidding. I didn't even change this much. And before you freak out, the wings can disappear. Just think about them being gone.'_

Nodding Harry did this, and the wings seemed to vaporize into the shadows.

'_Ok, now open the black case, inside is the wand of the dark Angels. This is the only wand that you can use now. Your previous wand was tuned towards light magic with the phoenix feather and holly; whereas this one is made of wood from the Black Rose, which is a plant that grows in places where someone is said to have died a really torturous death, and the heartstring of a dark Nundu. Thus it is tuned towards death and darkness.'_

Harry opened the elegant case, revealing a pitch black wand with dark red runes engraved along its sides, and seemed to radiate darkness. Picking up the wand Harry was surprised to not feel the customary flow of magic and warmth that normally accompanied holding his wand. There was a band of magic but it was not strong, as though something was preventing its use.

"_I don't feel anything, no flow of magic, or anything."_

'_That's strange; it's worked for all the previous angels. Try a spell.'_

Trying a relatively simple spell Harry murmured out:

"Lumos."

Expecting the flare of light that normally followed the spell; he was surprised when nothing happened.

Thinking Harry pulled out his holly wand and whispered the same spell, but was distraught when the same thing happened. Harry felt like crying at this, nothing worked for him, his trusty wand wouldn't work. In despair, he slammed both wands onto the table and threw up his hands. Immediately both wands migrated to each other and snapped together, like a magnet. When the wands connected there was a brief flash of white and black light, which enveloped both wands and blinded Harry before it was absorbed into what lay below.

Where had once lain two wands was now a staff. That staff was a mixture of both wands, the black from the death wand and goldish brown from the holly intertwining with each other looking like two vines wrapping around each other with the space in between the two filled with a black fog resembling the fog from the death realm. The top of the staff had a slight forward curve, which was crested with four black raven feathers. The overall staff was about six feet long with blood red runes along both lengths of wood, a beautiful piece of art.

For once both Anastasia and Harry were speechless. Reaching forward and grasping the staff Harry immediately felt the rush of power that was associated with his wand, but the power was overwhelming and nothing like he had ever felt before. It could only be described as a dam being burst and bearing down upon him. He felt whole again. After the feeling faded the staff began to shrink into the size of a wand. The wand was the same general scheme, without the crest on top, although there appeared to be black feathers burned into the wood with the tips aiming down towards the handle.

Managing to get her speech back Anastasia said softly, still in shock _'I think it's time we got you your training.'_

-Death's Angel-

Hogwarts

Chamber of Secrets Training Room

4 Hours before the choosing of the champions

For the second time that day Harry stepped from the shadows, only into the training room in the hidden Chamber of Secrets this time. Smiling to himself at the only form of magical travel that he could manage, Harry walked forward into the room only to come to a halt as Anastasia appeared in front of him along with two other people, who looked familiar. Two people that he had only seen in memories and photographs.

"Mum, Dad?"

-Death's Angel-

Harry stood in shock, tears making their way down his face, as he gazed upon the two people he thought he would never see.

"Yes honey, it is us." Lily said quietly, she herself was moved to tears.

Harry couldn't manage to say anything, instead running forward and engulfing his parents in a tight hug, refusing to let go as tears flowed freely down his face. Anastasia stood off to the side as she watched the emotional reunion in front of her; the woman known for evil with silent tears in her eyes.

After about five minutes Harry pulled himself together enough to ask:

"H…How?"

"By the same magic that makes Anastasia visible to you. We are your contacts in this world, son. We are to be your trainers along with Anastasia." James explained gently.

Pulling back with determination in his eyes Harry said confidently "Where do we begin?"

Anastasia smiled at him from her position next to him. "We will teach you all about magic, spells, duelling, anything you can think of. I'll personally teach you the Black Arts, the magic of the dark Angels, and your parents will work with you on all the magic they know. Then we'll all teach you the art of martial arts and sword play. Also you will learn the abilities of the Angels of Death. Angels are natural shapeshifters as well as necromancers. You have a lot to learn and this Chamber has the ability to take us out of this realm of time, so we can teach you all that you need."

Smiling Harry replied.

"Let's do this."

-Death's Angel-

Hogwarts

3 years later, off sidereal

1 hour before the choosing of the champions

A confident Harry Potter stepped out the shadows into the hallway outside of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. This was a different Harry Potter than the one that there was just 6 hours ago. He stood confidently, his red and gold streaked black hair framing his face which now sported a new scar that travelled from the top of his forehead, across his left eye and down to his jaw, a claw mark, making him appear menacing with the dual sheaths crisscrossed across his back, just showing the gold and black handles of the katanas that lay within. His whole attire was covered by the dementor like cloak that was attributed to an Angel of Death. As he walked towards the Great Hall for the ceremony he twisted an obsidian ring on his finger into invisibility and his features shifted to that of the boy that everyone expected Harry Potter to be.

The Angel of Death was ready to make his mark upon the world.

**A/n: Wow, a second chapter! *break dances in the street* This was a long one too. I can't guarantee that following chapters will be this long, but I'll try. Sorry if it seems sort of rushed towards the end. I wasn't really sure how to go about the training, and dialogue is sort of my weak point. For anyone who guessed, it was Harry's parents who were speaking in the previous chapter.**

**The pentagram in the room where Harry appeared in the beginning of the chapter is something that I thought up for a necromancy idea that I had. If you can tell me what the seven circles represent, then I'll be impressed. Anastasia will not stay in Harry's mind, that was only until they completed the inheritance. In case anyone wondered, I do have a slight obsession with obsidian and the color black. Special thanks to Pinellas62 for the idea of the dementor being his guide. What do you think about me turning the history of Hogwarts around?**

**Also I am not British, I'm American. So I'm not even going to try with accents and mannerisms. Pretend they're there.**

**The next chapter will be Harry getting Tonks back and the choosing of the champions.**

**~Cain**


	4. Love, Goblets, and Wands

**Death's Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor make claims that say I do so. I do own my lady Anastasia and the Death's Angel; I also own any non-canon characters of my own making. If I so owned Harry Potter, Tonks would have ended up with Harry.**

**A/n: Welcome to chapter 3. As usual a thanks goes out to my friend **inuyasha838688 **for his ideas and imagination. Thanks to my beta Bats and Spiders. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my previous chapters. If you have any ideas for future installments of this fic, please let me know. I regularly take ideas from my reviewers.**

**A/n 2: A note about the Black Arts: the Black Arts are an advanced form of the Dark Arts, the extreme of dark magic if you will. Think of them as the exact polar opposite of Holy Magic (the extreme of light magic). They are something of my own creation. **

**Enough insane rambling from me, I present to you:**

**Chapter 3: Love, Goblets, and Wands**

**Part 1: Transcending Love**

"Speech"  
"_Thought"_  
/_parseltongue/_

_Unknown Date_  
_Soon-to-be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
_Great Hall_

Death's Angel Anastasia la Fey stood at the head of the Great Hall of the beautiful work of art that was Hogwarts. Hogwarts, a school for which to show the world that there is no good and evil magic, was completed. Soon to be open, it would enter into a partnership with the Durmstrang School of Magic. Durmstrang was a school older than the new Hogwarts. Built by her twin brother Cyrus nearly 10 years ago, at about the time of her capture by the Hunters, it was built to teach the Dark Arts.

Among Anastasia's family, she was only close to Cyrus. Cyrus was her slightly older brother and a dark wizard. Growing up Cyrus was her best friend and protector; he was always there to save her from herself or the Hunters. Cyrus was a dark wizard, a true master of the art, yet he never once gave up his humanity as so many so-called 'dark lords' did after him.

When Anastasia was captured by the Hunters, Cyrus was understandably furious, and would have immediately set out to find her. However he had realized one thing: he was alone. At the time dark wizards were in hiding because of fear of being found out by the Hunters and killed along with their families; so they went underground, keeping away from each other, so that if they were captured they would not be able to betray the Brethren of the Dark. Therefore if Cyrus were to have just charged recklessly in after Anastasia, he would most likely have died, no matter how powerful he was. For he was only one man and the Hunters numbered in the hundreds, and they were powerful in their own right. Cyrus knew this and set out to gather forces against the Hunters. To accomplish this he fled to Bulgaria, a known hotspot of the dark, and created a fortress hidden inside of a mountain to gather and train forces to free his little sister. Shortly afterward, the Brethren of the Dark began raids against the Hunters and the Light in general hoping to gain information towards the whereabouts of Anastasia.

After her subsequent freedom and the beginning of her revenge crusade, the Brethren of the Dark continued to operate from inside the fortress known as Durmstrang, teaching generations of future dark wizards their art in order to aid in Anastasia's conquests. Thus began the school of Durmstrang. And now, ten years later, it would enter into a partnership with the new Hogwarts, to spread their mastery.

Anastasia had many secrets and treasures, collected from years of plundering and conquests, and she knew that they would eventually become vulnerable. She could not allow that. And one of the answers to that was the object of her present attention: a cup. The cup itself was not very spectacular, made of a rough wood; it was quite large but very plain. Hewn by her own hand and quite unremarkable, it would be able to be hidden in plain sight quite easily. However it was the ability of this cup that made it special: its ability to be filled with flames. The blue flames that would engulf the inside of the cup would allow for it to fulfill its purpose.

Of the four objects that would solve her problem, the cup was probably the most easily overlooked, due to its plain appearance. But it easily held the most important position. Yet Anastasia hoped that it would not come to its full purpose for quite some time. What it held behind its secrets and ordinary exterior could quite possibly change many things.

Yes Anastasia was quite proud of her creation. Now where to put it?

-Death's Angel-

_Present_  
_October 31, 1994_  
_Hogwarts_  
_2nd floor hallway north side_

The shadows that enveloped the temporarily abandoned hallway of the second floor all appeared the same at first glance. Black. Yet if you were to look closely it could possibly be just enough to see the lone person who walked the hallway: Harry Potter.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked along the hallway, jumping from shadow to shadow crisscrossing across the hall. Enjoying his newfound ability to walk among the shadows as if he was just casually strolling down the hall, not using an ability that hadn't been seen in a thousand years. Idly he wondered where everyone was, the halls were never this empty, except during classes. But looking at his watch he saw that there would be no classes right now. Not that he really cared.

"_Oh right, the ceremony is today." _Again looking at his watch he saw that he only had about an hour to get to the Great Hall to be present for the choosing of the champions. But he wasn't worried; they couldn't go on without him, even if they didn't know that yet. After all he was the surprise fourth champion.

Not for the first time Harry wondered why he was traversing this particular hallway. It was quite out of the way on the path towards the Great Hall. He wasn't even in a hurry, even though he should get to the Hall before the ceremony began so as to not appear tardy or like he knew that he would be chosen. That wouldn't be good. Yet for some reason he felt like he had to go this way.

A slight tug on his heart convinced him to turn a corner, where he saw…

-Death's Angel-

_Same time_  
_2nd floor hallway south side_

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was worried. Harry Potter had been missing for over six hours now. None of his friends had seen him after he said he was going for a walk. Normally this would not be a cause for worry but the choosing of the champions ceremony was about to happen and he was nowhere to be seen.

The Aurors stationed at Hogwarts for the duration of the Triwizard Tournament had been combing the castle for some time now, looking for him. Now Tonks was among the last few searching. She was the only one even on this side of the castle.

Yet for some reason she was not panicked. Even now she wasn't worried anymore. She felt as if everything was right, as if she would be finding a part of her that she didn't know was missing. She wasn't even aware of where she was going or how she was getting there, she just seemed to be feeling slight tugs against her heart and subconsciously she was following them. Turning a corner she came to a short stretch of hallway where stopped suddenly when she heard a voice call out in a stunned voice:

"Nym?"

At this she flinched. She wanted to be mad, how dare someone call her by her first name! She had even begun drawing her wand to hex the person, yet something made her stop the draw. Something focused around her heart.

-Death's Angel-

Turning the corner Harry came upon a sight that made his heart stop in its tracks. Nymphadora Tonks. A fully healthy and alive Nymphadora Tonks. Tears came to eyes before he could stop them as he called out:

"Nym?"

Harry saw her flinch and wondered why. She never flinched when he called her that. In fact she loved it when he did. Then he remembered Death's words about having to prove his love to Tonks before she would get her memories back. Instantly Harry knew what he had to do.

Running forward to a frozen Tonks Harry gently but quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall and crushed his lips against hers in a fierce and emotion filled kiss.

Gasping slightly and opening her mouth in surprise Tonks was shocked when the boy she was looking for suddenly kissed her. As far as she knew he had never seen her. Sure she had had a crush on him before, when she was still in Hogwarts four years ago, but this was unexpected. Yet she felt that it was somehow right, as if her heart was telling her this was where she belonged. Not knowing why, Tonks began to kiss him back, her tongue gently caressing his. She had never had felt this way before, and she was just beginning to get into the kiss when she suddenly gasped as something disappeared in her brain. It was not so much as something disappeared as though something disappeared allowing for something else to appear. It was as if a dam had been broken as memories began to flood her brain. Memories of being with Harry. Rescuing him from near death at the hands of his uncle, their first kiss, his proposal, the final battle, her death. Overcome by such emotion from the memories Tonks pulled away from the kiss and began to sob into Harry's shoulder.

Realizing that Tonks must have just gotten her memories back, Harry said nothing and wrapped his arms around her shaking body and pulled her in close. When her cries finally slowed down Harry was able to talk to her.

"It's ok Nym, I'm right here, you're right here. We'll be alright." He said softly.

Looking up at Harry's face, Tonks saw all the love that he had for her and she knew that everything would be ok.

"How am I still alive Harry? How are we still at Hogwarts?"

"I…" Harry was about to explain to it to her, when he glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry Nym, but we don't have time right now. Meet me after the ceremony alright?"

Remembering what she had been doing before the kiss, Tonks smiled. "I guess I get to walk the great Harry Potter to the Great Hall huh?"

Laughing Harry's only response was to kiss her again, which she eagerly responded to. After coming up for air they leaned against each other in each other's embrace.

"I love you Nym."

"I love you too Harry."

-Death's Angel-

**Chapter 3**  
**Part 2: Of Goblets Unknown**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was spectacular with its majestic walls and sky view ceiling; it was truly a great sight. However it was also known for its amazing ability to be incredibly loud. Yet at this moment it was dead silent, and it had nothing to do with the number of occupants in the room, for it was filled to capacity with one whole school and the representatives from two others crowded together for the event. The selection of the champions of the Triwizard Tournament was moments away. The roughly hewn wooden Goblet of Fire looked ready to make its selection.

While the entire hall was anxious for the results, two people were not. In fact they looked as if they knew what would happen and were bored. Those two people where Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter.

Tonks was standing by her station at the entrance to the hall leaning slightly against the large doors; she was relaxed because she already knew the results of the cup, having experienced them already. But she was still nervous, after all her fiancé was going to be one of the competitors. She just hoped that this time around things would end up differently.

Harry however was completely relaxed, as if he didn't care, which in a way he didn't. However he didn't show it. If one were to look over at Harry they would have seen an anxious 14 year old boy, curious to see who the champions would be, in order to cheer on his school. But inside, the 21 year old man was mentally laughing at the faces of everyone around him.

While Harry had originally thought that it might have been a good idea to just forgo the entire tournament by revealing Mad-Eye's imposter, he had decided that it might be fun to compete again and change the results of the third task. Thus he was just going to let things take its course until it was time to change the course of history.

"…where they will be receiving their first instructions." Dumbledore said, as his speech came to a close. Taking out his wand Dumbledore have it a great sweeping wave, and every single light in the hall was immediately extinguished except for the few in the carved pumpkins. Leaving the only light to come from the white blue flames that filled the Goblet of Fire.

After a few painful minutes the flames suddenly turned a dark red that eerily reminded Harry of the blood red streaks in his hair when he was in his base form, and a lick of flame shot skyward, carrying with it a charred piece of parchment that fluttered into the outstretched hand of Dumbledore.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be… Victor Krum!"

Following this announcement the Great Hall broke into thunderous applause as Victor Krum rose from his seat and strode up the Hall before turning into the chamber next door. At once the goblet turned its dark red and the Hall immediately silenced as another lick of flame shot out carrying another piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…. Fleur Delacour!"

Idly Harry heard Hermione talking to Ron next to him about Fleur being a Veela, or something. However he wasn't paying much attention to them. Instead he watched as Fleur rose gracefully to her feet and walked elegantly up the head table.

"_I should really try and get on good terms with her quickly." _Harry though to Tonks.

"_I agree, she did make an excellent addition to the team, with her skills. She is an excellent duelist."_

"_Oh she is indeed. I think I still have a scar from that last time I dueled with her."_

"_That was a great duel...__Harry, there about to call your name, pay attention."_

Glancing up Harry noticed that at sometime during their conversation they had called out the Hogwarts champion, Cedric.

"…By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real— " Dumbledore abruptly stopped as the Goblet of Fire suddenly turned dark red for a fourth time and shot another lick of flames into the air. Yet this time it seemed different to Harry. For as soon as the flames turned their normal red, a melodious feminine voice only heard to Harry, and by extension Tonks, swept through the Hall:

/Harry la Fey, one of the Four, you have been chosen and deemed worthy in order to pass the first step. The other three will be needed order to pass on to the second/

Just as quickly as the voice arrived it had floated away leaving Harry speechless and stunned. Thus his stunned expression when the Dumbledore announced his name was completely genuine.

"Harry Potter."

-Death's Angel-

Walking into the room for the champions Harry was still shell-shocked from the voice of the Goblet. This was new; this hadn't happened in the past, something was different.

Completely removed from the entire current situation, Harry sat down in a seat, only vaguely hearing Fleur ask him why he was there. His entire thought process was covered with questions.

"_What was that? What are the Four? Why did it call me la Fey and not Potter?" _Questions like these filled his subconscious and he was oblivious to the entire angered conversation going on around him.

"_Harry! Pay attention! You can't argue your case if you're not even paying attention!" _Tonks hissed at him mentally.

Snapping back to reality Harry came back in time to hear Fleur say:

"Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

At this Harry grew slightly angry. He knew that it shouldn't bother him because in this form he was only fourteen and she was just showing her cold exterior. Yet it still angered him and brought back memories of the abuse by his "relatives".

Unnoticed to Harry, the entire room had gone silent as the many shadows flickering around the room by the firelight began to shift and change into haunting shapes reminiscent of the deadly beings inhabiting the Realm of the Dead. Those in the room shifted uneasily as the shapes seemed to converge towards Fleur before they suddenly dispersed into the shadows which they came from.

The whole event occurred in less than twenty seconds, leaving everyone to blink rapidly and believe that what they had just seen was just a figment of their imagination. Silence reigned for a few minutes before they argument began up again.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly, snapping Harry out of his revere.

"No."

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet for you?"

"No." came the terse reply.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime cried.

At this Harry leapt up in order to end this argument.

"Madame, I assure you I did not put my name into the Goblet!" Harry yelled angrily "What possible purpose would I have to enter into this tournament! I have no need of fame or money!"

Shouts of outrage followed his outburst as everyone was unrelenting in their belief that he had entered himself in somehow. A loud bang suddenly quieted the room as Dumbledore set off a spell with his wand in order to gain order.

"Harry, are you sure that you didn't enter in somehow?"

"YES! You know what, I'll prove it!" At this Harry flicked his wrist and his wand shot into his hand and everyone backed up at the presence of a wand.

"I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name voluntarily into the Goblet of fire, nor did I ask anyone to enter on my behalf. So mote it be."

Harry was briefly scared that the oath would not take as he had not used his true name, but his fear was unfounded when he glowed briefly in a blue light signalling the completion of his oath. And as he was not keeled over dead, the oath was spoken true.

The entire room was deathly silent as they all expected him to fall over dead for lying, but when he did not they grudgingly accepted that it must be true.

Dumbledore was the first to regain his speech after the long silence. "It appears a grave injustice has occurred today, Harry. However I believe that you must still compete."

-Death's Angel-

_2 Hours later  
Chamber of Secrets  
Anastasia's Private Quarters_

"So how are we able to be alive right now?"

Harry sighed from his position on the bed. Harry had finally been able to retreat down to the Chamber after placating a curious Hermione, but not being able to make any leeway with a furious Ron; and meet Tonks in order to talk about what had happened. While Dumbledore had promised to make an announcement tomorrow at breakfast about Harry having not entered for himself, he did not feel that Gryffindor tower was a relatively safe place to be at the moment, much less the rest of the school. Everyone still believed that he had entered his name illegally to usurp the Hogwarts champion. Wrapping his arms around his love tighter he began to answer Tonks' question.

"After you died, I was completely devastated Nym. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out. I felt unimaginable pain at your loss and I felt myself getting weaker before I think I finally died. The next thing I know I was in this strange place covered in black fog."

Harry then proceeded to tell Tonks about everything that had happened: Death's deal, meeting Anastasia, his training, everything that had occurred up until the point he had met her in the hall.

Tonks was silent for a moment after he had finished before hugging Harry to her tightly. After a moment Tonks raised herself up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Then we will just have to ensure that the war does not end up the same won't we?"

Harry smiled up at Tonks are wrapped his arms around her neck drawing her closer and replied before deepening the kiss and taking their passion to a higher level.

"That we will."

-Death's Angel-

**Chapter 3**  
**Part 3: Wand Mysterious**

Harry smirked to himself as he strode through the hall on his way to the wand weighing ceremony. Of course he hid this behind his emotional and depressed façade that everyone believed he should be wearing. In all truthfulness he was completely calm in spite of what happened this week. He remembered that in the past that this week had been absolute hell for him as only some of Gryffindor House and Hermione had believed him. However this time around was different.

After Dumbledore's announcement to the student body that he had not entered the tournament under his own will, and had given a wizards oath that said as such, much of the schools' population had taken pity on him. That was of course with the exception of the majority of the Slytherins, who were lead by Malfoy on his Harry Potter smear campaign.

Although this past week had been quite boring to him, having already learnt all of this stuff in his past and with his advanced training, everything was ending up to be quite boring dull. The only bright spot was the time he spent with Tonks in the Chamber of Secrets, he would never tire of his love. He had a feeling that this year would have been quite boring if the Tournament hadn't been there.

However now Harry was somewhat unsure of himself, he had forgotten about getting his wand checked. This worried him because while he still had his old wand in a way, it was now combined with the Wand of Death. Thus he was worried about what Ollivander would say when he was shown his wand. He just hoped that he would be able to keep it quiet.

Walking into the small classroom Harry glanced around. The small room's desks had all been pushed to the side with three velvet covered desks in front of the blackboard. The attempted pleasantness of the room was somewhat overshadowed by the thunder storm raging around outside.

For the past two days the storm had raged and showed no sign of calming, instead the large bolts of lightning streaked across the sky as if it was there to stay. For a brief second the room lit up as the sky outside suddenly brightened before a wave of thunder rolled throughout the castle.

"_You would think that this being a magical castle that they would have some kind of silencing ward up to prevent thunder from getting through. Then again maybe Dumbledore likes the ambiance of it."_ Harry thought to himself as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Fleur and Cedric, completely ignoring Rita Skeeter as she tried to lead him away towards a broom cupboard.

"_I'm not falling for that again."_

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said as he took his seat next to the other heads of schools. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry smiled briefly at the old wizard, thinking that it was going to be interesting when they came to Harry. Harry was startled for a moment when the old man's eyes locked on him and widened in surprise, before they quickly turned away and moved onto Fleur.

"Mademoiselle, if you could?"

Harry idly paid attention to the "weights" of the other champion's wands. Instead he wondered why Ollivander's eyes had widened as if in shock. Thus he was startled when he was called up. Quickly getting to his feet Harry walked over to Ollivander and flicked his wrist, his black and gold wand slipping into his hand expertly, its burned feathers lighting up in a quick flash of lightening. Cautiously Harry handed his wand over to Ollivander who gingerly took it, much more so than he had with the others'.

"My word…" He heard Ollivander whisper so only Harry could hear. "I never thought I would see this wand again."

Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"You know of my wand?" He whispered back.

"Indeed I do. For I made this wand a long time ago."

Harry's eyes widened considerably. "But that's impossible! That wand was made over—"

"A thousand years ago, I know." Ollivander whispered to him. "Talk to me after this is over. We need to talk… my lord."

In that instant a huge crack of thunder, bigger than any previous by far, split through the quiet sound of the room. Its light flared inside the dimly lit room.

And for that split second Harry was seen for what he truly was. His body appeared as his 6 foot state, and his red streaked hair glaring in the brilliance of the light. However easily the most sinister were the two sixteen foot black ethereal wings that flared out behind him completely covering the entire span of the room. With the light from the lightening behind him, Harry's entire figure was covered in a darkness that was reminiscent of the black fog that covered the deathly plain.

Just as quickly the light was gone and Harry appeared just has he had a few seconds before. Glancing around quickly Harry saw that only Fleur seemed to be giving him an odd look, while the rest seemed to have not seen anything. Turning back to Ollivander Harry saw that he was looking at Harry's wand with admiration.

"This wand is spectacular! It appears to have combined with your old wand?" Here he glanced up and saw Harry nod. "And this feather detail is amazing! It is truly a work of art." Ollivander said quietly before speaking louder "Well Mr. Potter I would say that your wand is in fine working order."

At this a relieved but curious Harry, stepped back and awaited the picturing taking frenzy that was sure to follow.

After all of the pictures had been taken, the other champions and faculty filed out while Harry stuck behind in order to talk to Mr. Ollivander. When they were finally alone Harry absently waved his wand at the door and locking and silencing spells dropped around the room.

Turning toward Ollivander Harry began, "So how exactly to you know about part of my wand?"

Ollivander sighed and waved at a seat which Harry took. "I was born Creed Valavicus*, the son of Romulus Valavicus. Around my 20th birthday I was turned by a vampire, however I did not lose my magical ability as most wizards do when they are turned.. At the time my family was known for being wand crafters, creating wands uniquely tuned to the person who commissioned it. In spite of being a new vampire, I felt that it was still my duty to carry on the family tradition. I soon become a well known crafter and magicals from all around came to get my wands. Eventually a man came to me saying that he needed a new wand, one that was completely unique to him, as his old wand no longer worked.

My curiosity won out so I asked him why his old wand had stopped working as wands almost never do; and he told me that his life had changed drastically recently and his aura had completely changed. I accepted this as events like this had happened in the past, so I took him to get the core and wood samples needed to create his new wand. However nothing I had even reacted to him. This continued until a local trader happened to come along with extremely rare cores from exotic places. It was strangely in the darker section of his samples that we came across the ones that reacted violently to the man.

The first was a core from the heartstring of a Nundu. However this was not just any Nundu, it came from a Black Nundu who was caught after exterminating two entire villages in just over a month. This Nundu had become a legend in a short matter of time and many people tried to gain favor by killing this beast, however not one person ever came back from their hunt. That was until it grew restless and came upon a greater dragon and tried to attack it. No matter how strong the Nundu was, the dragon was stronger and it resulted in the Nundu's death after a long battle.

The second was the wood core which came from a black rose flower which had grown at the sight of one of the black Nundu's killing sprees. This sample enough was closely related to death, but it was also infected with the poisonous breath of the Nundu. These two samples created the darkest and most powerful wand that I had ever created.

I later learned that the man who I created the wand for was the first magical Angel of Death. After creating that wand I felt that I could no longer create wands anymore, so I passed on my craft to my son and eventually drifted away and changed my name. Over time I came to take the name of Ollivander and became a wand maker in a way to relieve my past."

Harry sat shocked. He had never imagined that the wand had such a history, or for that matter Ollivander himself.

"That is how I knew that you were the next Angel and that you carried the Wand of Death. However your wand is different. Would you mind telling me why?"

This time it was Harry's turn to tell a story. "I am not entirely positive on why, but when I went to receive this wand from my vault, it would not respond to me, nor would my own regular wand. However when both wands came together they fused together into a staff, which I can shrink into a wand form." Here Harry gestured to the wand in his hand.

"and I believe that it has something to do with my soul bond with my fiancé."

Ollivander stroked his chin for a moment in thought before replying. "That would make sense. That wand was attuned for only death, however as you contained a soul bond it might have prevented it from working, so it combined with your other wand which was more attuned for Light."

"That's a truly amazing wand you have Mr. Potter. I did say that you would do great things some day."

"So I've heard."

-Death's Angel-

**A/n: *Credit for the name Valavicus and the family of wand crafters goes to Trelawney's Love Toy and his fic Vanishing Illusions. Minor portions of this chapter also came directly from HP and Goblet of Fire, and I stake no claim to those.**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I just couldn't make myself write. The next chapter may take just as long, so I apologize in advance.**

**I guess I should mention that Harry and Tonks have a mental link due to their soul bond. I couldn't find anywhere to fit it in, so it's just there.**

**I have a question regarding a future plot arc in this story, but I am unsure if it's too out there, so I would appreciate some sound off on it. However it is most likely a major spoiler so if you would like to volunteer to sound off on it please PM me and state that you wish to do so and I'll send you the question.**

**~Cain**


	5. Avoidance and Confrontations

**The raven alit on the top of Cain's drawing board, glancing down at the tedious work being done he let out a short caw before looking into the young man's face. Cain looked up from his drawing project and into the smokey black eyes of his muse.**

"**I know Gear, I need to get back to writing, but college has been talking up all of my time"**

**The raven cawed again as the student sighed and looked at the margins of his project, trying to decipher the scribbles he'd written in charcoal:**

"**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any claims that say I do so. I do, however, own my lady Anastasia and any noncanon characters"**

**Cain looked up again at his muse who nodded once before closing his eyes.**

"**That should hold off the masses for a bit"**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long, college kept me busy. Special thanks to **_WhiteElfElder_** for his help, without him I wouldn't have a lot of my ideas for this chapter; my beta **_BatsandSpiders_**; also thanks to **_theprincedonte_ and _DanteDevilstar _**for responding to have ideas bounced off them. I present to you now Chapter 4 of Death's Angel…**

**Death's Angel**

**Chapter 4: Avoidance and Confrontations**

"Speech"  
_"Thought/telepathy between Harry and Tonks"_  
_/parseltongue/_  
[Language of the Dead]

"_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time,  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
I feel that there is nothing I can do"  
– Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down_

_Unknown Date  
Hogwarts  
Heart Chamber_

Anastasia glanced around the ornate chamber that would house her spirit, the heart and soul of Hogwarts. The chamber was large while still retaining the homely feel of closeness. The chamber was completely carved out of crystal with runes carved beautifully into the face of it. The centerpiece of the room was a large glowing emerald that would soon house her soul.

Anastasia knew that her time on this plane was coming to an end. However she could not allow all of her life's work to come to an end after her mortal death. Thus she had created the beautiful room before her, no doubt the single most beautiful and powerful thing she had ever done. In this way she would be able to live forever, and ensure the continuation of her beloved school.

Silently she moved forward until she was right in front of the heart and placing her hands upon the face of the emerald she began to chant in an unnatural voice as the numerous runes around her lit up and began glowing with power.

/_My heart, soul, spirit, magic, and life I commend into to this heart. My heart shall provide the love needed, my soul the ferocity, my spirit my mistakes, my magic its power, and my life my redemption. Each of these shall provide the spirit and power that will make up this castle and her life/_

Anastasia took the necessary pause as she began to glow along with the rest of the room and castle. She knew that this was the end. A small tear snaked its way down her cheek, as she realized just what she had lost amongst her life, but smiled as she realized what she had gained. She raised her voice as she spoke the last words of her earthly life.

/_Into this heart I commend myself/_

With that Anastasia's body disappeared as she was absorbed into the castle body and soul.

Death's Angel Anastasia La Fey was no more; instead Lady Anastasia La Fey Hogwarts was born.

_Present  
11:00 Pm  
Gryffindor Tower Common Room_

Harry stared into the dying embers of the fire in the nearly empty common room. He was waiting for the last people to go up to their dorms so he could go to the Chamber and meet with his fiancé, however it seemed like they were taking forever. Harry sighed, thinking about the past day. After the wand weighing that morning Hermione had begun trying to seek him out no matter how hard he tried to avoid her. He was avoiding her because he honestly didn't know what to tell her.

It wasn't like he could just come out and tell her that his soul belonged to not only Death, but also Tonks, and that he was no longer even that much human; much less tell her that he was Death's personal representative on Earth and from the future. He knew that it wasn't really something that he could keep a secret from her of all people. She would know instantly that something was different about him and she wouldn't let up until she knew everything about it. Thus he was avoiding Hermione.

Ron, however, was relatively easy to avoid because he was avoiding Harry also. Ron seemed to be of the belief that Harry still entered himself in the Tournament in spite of the Headmaster's announcement that Harry did not. Besides Harry knew that Ron was not exactly someone he could trust with his secret. Thus he was not really trying to avoid Ron, Ron was avoiding him.

Harry was also avoiding the Headmaster at the moment too. Now that Harry was aware of the Dumbledore line's past he was unsure of what to think of the current headmaster. Sure he was a great man, but now Harry was taking a look at all of his machinations. For one thing, in his first year how could such a great man be unaware of Voldemort possessing a teacher or set up defenses that a group of first years could get past? Or in his second that the new teacher was a fraud? Or in his third that his assumed "criminal" godfather was out to kill Harry? And now in this current timeline, that one of Dumbledore's supposed good friends was being impersonated? Surely such a great man would know these things.

The one person Harry wasn't avoiding, besides Tonks, was Fleur. Probably one of the people that everyone expected he wouldn't talk to. Harry had in fact planned to talk to her, however not so soon, but Fleur had cornered him down by the lake the day after the wand weighing.

_**Flashback**_

_Night after the Wand Weighing_

_Shore of Black Lake_

_Harry stared at the stars as he sat along the edge of Black Lake. The immense lightening storm that had gone on for almost four days had finally run its course, and Harry had taken the opportunity to escape the castle and Hermione. Idly Harry picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the calming, moonlit waters of the lake._

"_It's beautiful isn't it, non?" came a soft voice from behind him._

"_It truly is" Harry replied without turning around and looking at Fleur._

_Nothing was said for a moment as Fleur walked up and sat beside him and looked out over the still somewhat choppy waters._

"_What exactly are you 'Arry?" Fleur started after a moment._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean 'Arry, that you aren't exactly human anymore. And it seems your soul is no longer just yours."_

_Harry started at this. He had known that she would figure out that he wasn't human, but his soul?_

"_How…?"_

"_I'm a veela 'Arry, I can sense people's auras and yours isn't human anymore, it's different from when I first met you."_

"_No, I mean about my…." Here he trailed off._

"_Your soul?" seeing his slow nod she continued "Veela's are creatures of love, and can sense our soul mates by seeing a person's soul. Figuratively of course. Thus Veela need to be able to sense if someone's soul has already been taken by another, and yours 'Arry seems to be split."_

_Harry was silent for a moment as he looked over black lit waters of the lake. He knew that he couldn't lie to Fleur, in the future timeline she had been one of his greatest friends, confidant, and was like a sister to him. He also knew that she had seen his true form the previous day. Without turning to her Harry began slowly._

"_It's because I'm not. I have the venom of a Basilisk and phoenix tears running through my veins, as well as the poison and blood of a nundu. However even those are minor in the face of what I truly am. You could say I am an angel."_

_Fleur looked positively shocked at this. She had of course heard of angels, nearly everyone had. Angels were said to beings of pure power and elegance, one of the driving forces of magic. Legend even has it that the veela were descendants of an angel. However few had ever met one, and here one was sitting right next to her._

"_An angel?" she said weakly._

"_Yes, an angel. One of the darker forms of an angel, actually." He paused as he wondered how she would take the next bit, "The personal earthbound representative of Death himself."_

_Fleur paled at this. She had heard of the legend of the representative of Death before. Every veela had heard of the legend before. It was said that during a time of great peril a representative for each of the Four would appear upon the earthly plane. Often they were preceded by Death's avatar first and slowly the other three would appear around him. The angels were extremely powerful, each holding the power of the one they represented and they would appear to bring peace back to the world. It was even rumored that a veela was often one of the Four, thus the reason that she was aware of the legend in the first place. _

"_Fleur?" came the soft question that snapped her out of her musings._

"_You…you're the Angel of Death?"_

_Harry sighed "Yes."_

"_So do you know who the others are yet?"_

"_The others?"_

"_The other 3 representatives"_

"_I..I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Fleur looked at him for a moment before explaining the Legend of the Four as well as their representatives, before a quiet silence fell between them. Nothing was said for some time as they both stared out over the black waters._

_After some time Fleur broke the comfortable silence between them._

"_What about your soul?"_

_Harry started at the sudden break in the dead silence that had fallen between them, before remembering what they had been talking about._

"_My soul belongs to not only Death, but also to my love."_

_In spite of the seriousness of the conversation Fleur smiled._

"_So you found your soul mate?" she always loved it when people found each other, she was a bit of a romantic at heart._

_Harry also smiled as he fondly remembered Tonks._

"_Yes"_

_**End Flashback**_

After that the conversation had lightened considerably and Harry and Fleur had struck up a fast friendship, talking late into the night before Fleur returned to the Beauxbatons carriage and he to the Chamber to be with Tonks. The first steps had been taken for him to get his inner circle back.

Thus besides Tonks, Harry now had Fleur. Now all he needed to do was figure out what to do with Hermione.

-Death's Angel-

Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning feeling quite cheerful. He'd had a wonderful night with Tonks and now he somewhat knew what to do in regards to Hermione. Harry quickly sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table unhindered. By now most of the students had heard of his magical vow that he had not entered the tournament voluntarily and had grown to respect him. Only a select few did not believe him, those being Draco Malfoy and some Slytherins as well as Ron, who was just ignorant and jealous.

Moments after he had sat down he felt Hermione's presence quickly heading towards him. She abruptly sat next to him and in near parseltongue voice hissed to him:

"We need to talk"

Harry smiled up to his best friend.

"I know Hermione, later"

Temporarily placated, Hermione began putting food on her plate as Harry did the same. Unknown to either of them the castle seemed to 'awakening'. Age old wards began coming back up and portions of the castle began lighting up and rooms previously sealed away began opening up. The house elves were ecstatic at the sudden influx of work being given to them by the castle. Few people noticed this however. To them it was just the castle itself, it was magic after all; things like this happened all of the time.

One person however noticed and smiled serenely: Luna Lovegood. At the Ravenclaw table, the odd third year girl smiled to herself as she looked at the awakening castle. She knew that the castle was happy. After all everyone knew that happy castles produced flying snizits like the one flying around her head. The snizit around her seemed especially excited, more so than she had seen it when it appeared during Halloween. Luna knew that it probably had something to do with Harry Potter, but she decided to keep it to herself for now. She hoped that Alice, as she had named the snizit, would calm down enough for her to feed her some of the carrots that she had; but she realized it was hopeless when she just seemed to get more excited as the day went on. Sighing, Luna turned back to her breakfast, realizing it was lost cause to feed Alice when she was so excited. Why couldn't Alice see she was just trying to help her?

One other person also noticed. Feeling a gaze Harry looked up towards the Slytherin table where the gaze was coming from and looked into the eyes of a student from Durmstrang. The man was obviously a seventh year and had short pure white hair that seemed to have a metallic gleam to it. His eyes were a disturbing black that had metallic red tint to them that just conveyed power and danger. Dressed in the blood red robes of Durmstrang he was an imitating sight and had an aura that seemed to pull at Harry as though it was familiar. Seeing Harry's return gaze the man nodded once before turning back to his food, breaking the temporary spell that had fell over Harry, leaving him wondering who he was and why he seemed familiar.

When breakfast was well underway the Gryffindor table suddenly grew quiet. Glancing up from his breakfast, Harry glanced around to see the reason for this uncommon silence. Suddenly he saw the reason. He and Hermione were at one end of the table with a few spaces around them as Harry's dark mood over the past few days had seemed to have prevented most people from sitting next to him. However turning around he saw something that he was not expecting. Standing..err…floating in front of him was an eerie site: the Bloody Baron. The Slytherin ghost floated in front of him, his chains seemingly oddly corporeal and in a voice heard only by Harry, spoke.

[My Lord, it's good to see one of your kind finally back] with that he bowed, shocking the entire great hall into stunned silence. The Baron never submitted to anyone, and certainly not a Gryffindor!

[Come speak to me later my Lord, we must talk.] He then turned away and disappeared through a nearby wall. Leaving a stunned Harry and Great Hall in his wake. For nearly five minutes not a word was spoken in the hall as every Hogwarts student continued to stare in abject horror and awe at Harry, the other schools staring in awe the person who could demand respect from the dead, a remarkable achievement in itself. Speak slowly worked its way back into the hall as people turned back to their food. Hermione looked at Harry across the table.

"We really need to talk"

After breakfast was over Hermione pulled Harry from his seat and rushed out of the Great Hall doors and pulled him into a nearby class room, with almost no regard to Harry himself. Closing the door, Hermione turned to Harry with a somewhat evil glint in her eyes, showing to Harry that if he did not explain to her satisfaction then he would be in pain.

"What's wrong with you?"

Expecting a completely different opening question, Harry started.

"What?"

Hermione looked towards him with now sad eyes.

"What's wrong with you Harry? You've been completely avoiding me since you've been chosen, and I know you, something's wrong."

Harry sighed to himself and absently waved his hand as a silencing ward came into existence.

"Nothing's wrong 'Mione"

"Don't lie to me Harry!" Hermione snapped "I'm your best friend Harry, I can tell something's wrong"

"Nothing _is_ wrong Hermione" he lifted his hand to stall her sudden protest. "Nothing is wrong, it's just…something's different about me."

"What…"

"Hermione" he said, cutting her off "do you remember back in third year the time turner?"

"The time turner? What does that have to do with…." She trailed off as her eyes grew wide as realization hit her.

Harry saw as the realization came to her and nodded slowly.

"You're from the future aren't you? But the time turner only goes back a few hours."

Harry smiled softly "Yes, I am from the future Hermione. Five years from the future to be exact."

"But how.." she managed, speechless.

"How did I come back this far?" seeing her slow nod, he continued "In my time, the war against Voldemort came to a bloody finish. Everyone that I had ever loved had died, including you, and I was the only one left. Voldemort was dead, you were dead, Ron was dead, hell even Dumbledore was dead" "_Good riddance to that" _"I had nothing left and I could not leave the world in that state, so I began immersing myself in chrono magic, looking for a way to go back in time and change the outcome, hoping to see my loved ones again. Eventually I found a scroll in from an ancient Egyptian mage who had become obsessed with travelling through time, when I discovered a ritual that would allow me to go back in time a few years. Unfortunately, I could not go back any farther than this. So I set up the ritual and proceeded to literally send my body and mind back in time. I arrived in this timeline just before the choosing of the champions. That is why I am so different Hermione. The Hermione I knew died and it hurts to see you knowing that you are still alive."

Harry hoped that she would accept this explanation, for at the moment he couldn't afford to tell Hermione that he was in fact an angel. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with his secret, it was that he didn't trust that Dumbledore wouldn't gleam that bit of information from her mind, and he definitely couldn't have him knowing.

Hermione was quiet for some time as she processed this bit of information, before she launched herself Harry and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Harry. Just know that I am here for you."

Harry smiled into her hair. "I know that now 'Mione."

Slowly she pulled away from him and smiled slyly "So what about that Auror?"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"What, you think I wouldn't find out? Harry you've been watching her almost every time you get the chance, and don't think I haven't noticed her looking at you too."

Harry continued to gape at her. Clearly they hadn't been as discrete about it as they had thought they were.

As though reading his mind, Hermione spoke again "Don't worry Harry, I'm the only one whose noticed. The people here aren't very observant." She said the last with a grin at an obvious slight to Ron.

"She..." Here his voice cracked slightly "She's my fiancé"

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked.

"Fiancé? But as far as I know you've never…" she stopped for a moment "She's from the future too isn't she?"

Harry smiled "Yes, she was with me at the end and helped me go back in time" This was slightly true.

Hermione again hugged Harry "I'm so happy for you Harry!" before pulling away "So who is she?"

"Her name is Nymphadora..."

"_Harry!" _came the quiet scolding from Tonks, who had been listening in to their conversation via Harry.

"I mean Tonks, just Tonks" he said quickly. "Only call her Tonks"

Hermione grinned "I'll be sure to"

"Be sure you do. She…doesn't like her given name. Anyway we met during the summer of my fifth year, when she disobeyed Dumbledore's orders and visited me at the Dursley's. For a year we dated and it was obvious to everyone that we were in love and that we would do anything for each other. I proposed two years later." Harry smiled grimly at the memory of how he had done it.

_**Flashback Start**_

_February 25, 1997  
Malfoy Manor  
Dungeons  
_

_Harry slowly opened his eyes as pain racked through his body. He immediately regretted doing so as blood seeped into his left eye from a cut that slashed across his left eye. While it was a relatively short cut, it was a wonder that he still had his eye intact. Keeping his left eye shut he opened his right and tried to take in his surroundings. He could tell very little about his location as it was dark with very little light penetrating the darkness. In the distance he could vaguely make out the shape of bars, giving him a clue that he was prisoner. That fact was proven true when he tried to move, only to discover that his arms were chained to a wall above his head and his feet where likewise chained to the ground._

_Realization slowly came to Harry where he most likely was. Malfoy Manor. At the same time great sorrow also overcame him as he remembered the lost that he had felt just a little bit ago. He, Hermione, Ron, and Tonks had discovered location of the ring of Gaunt, one of the last of Voldemort's vile horcuxes and had immediately set out to capture and destroy it. Unfortunately it was being hidden at Yaxley Manor. One of Voldemort's Inner Circle members. Harry himself had no idea why it would be hidden with Yaxley. It wasn't as if Yaxley was that big of a member. It turns out there was a good reason._

_The raid on Yaxley Manor had gone well, up until they were getting ready to leave. They had the ring in possession and were preparing to leave when Voldemort struck. He had apparently known that they were after his soul containers and had lured them to a weakly defended manor. It was then that it started to turn ugly. Under heavy spell fire, Hermione realize that there was only one way to escape and win this war. By sacrificing herself she destroyed the ring to allow Harry, Tonks, and Ron to escape. However, things didn't turn out the way she had planned. At the last moment Ron had turned back to his girlfriend, believing that he would be unable to live without her. The ensuing explosion of Hermione's magical core as well as that of the Ring destroyed the manor and many of Voldemort's forces, while Voldemort himself managed to escape. However the explosion and temporarily knocked out both Harry and Tonks. It was evidently long enough for them to be captured._

_He was brought out of his musings by a small feminine groan from right next to him. He instantly knew who it was._

"_Nym?" he called out softly_

"_Nym?" he repeated after there was no answer._

"_mmmwhat?"_

"_Nym, please wake up" he pleaded worriedly._

_It was quiet for a minute before "Harry?"_

"_Oh, thank Merlin, Nym. Your awake" he cried out in relief_

"_Harry, what happened? Where are we?"_

"_The explosion must have knocked us out and we were captured."_

"_Captured?"_

_Harry was quiet. It was a rhetorical question which she knew the answer to quickly, when he heard her chains rattling against the wall. Both of them quickly thought over their situation. They were both chained in what was most likely the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Ron and Hermione were both dead, and their only hope of escape was currently unconscious in their hideout which was miles from here. They both knew that any hope of escape was hopeless. As far as they knew, this could be the end._

_Time seemed to stretch indefinitely in the small dungeon they currently resided in. They had no awareness of the passage of time outside of the cell. They had been visited by Lucius Malfoy many times during their incarceration; luckily all that Malfoy had done was torture them with spells and promises of rape and death. It seems that Voldemort had forbidden anything more than torture spells against them. That was reserved for the Dark Lord himself. However they knew that their 'grace' period was coming to an end. Lucius had let slip during his last jaunt at them that Voldemort was coming soon to pay his 'final respects' to his sworn enemy._

_The cell that they were in was more visible than it had been when they had first awoken. Light now streamed in from a small window and from candles outside of the cell door. Lucius had decided that they needed to see the suffering of each other. Blood caked around numerous cuts on their barely covered bodies, each in different stages of healing. Harry himself had suffered most of their torture. Simply because of who he was, and the fact that Harry had taken Draco from Lucius just days before. Harry knew that their time was coming and felt that he needed to say something to his love before it came._

"_Nym?" he asked weakly_

"_Harry?" came the equally weak reply_

"_Nym, I just want to…" he began._

"_No Harry. Don't say it, please. We'll be saved" she quietly interjected._

"_Please Nym, let me say it. I need to say it, I don't know if I can any other time."_

"_No Harry, please…"_

"_I have to Nym. " When he heard grudging silence he knew they she would. "Nym, I just want you to know that I have always loved you. Every since you saved me from my uncle that summer, I knew it wasn't just a silly crush. You are the only person who has always been there for me. Ron's abandoned me before, even Hermione's done it once. Everyone has, except you." He was forced to stop when he began coughing up blood._

"_Harry?" she called slightly panicked._

"_I love you more than anything in this world, and if things had gone differently I would be..." He was interrupted by a loud commotion from above them._

_Fearing that it was Voldemort coming from them finally and that she wouldn't be able to hear what he said she frantically called out "You would be what Harry?"_

"_I would be proposing to you this week." He said the last very weakly as he felt the last of his strength begin to leave him._

_Tears came to Tonk's eyes as she realized what he had said. It had always been her dream that he would propose to her romantically, and she vowed that when she got out of here she would make Malfoy pay for ruining her proposal. As she heard the commotion get closer them she reached out with what little strength she had left and stretched out to reach Harry. Barely finding his hand, she clasped it tightly and replied quietly._

"_and I would be saying yes"_

_At the moment of her declaration the cell door seemed to melt away and as she felt consciousness begin to leave her she turned her gaze into the face of a vengeful angel. Standing in the remnants the door frame stood a feral looking Fleur Delacour, completely transformed in full Veela warrior mode with balls of blue passion fire in each hand, she looked exactly like an angel of vengeance and conquest._

_Tonk's smiled weakly to herself as she saw Fleur. She had told Harry that they were coming. She wouldn't lie to him._

_**Flashback End**_

Harry opened his eyes to the mental caresses of Tonks and physical hug of Hermione as she clutched to Harry tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Harry."

Harry said nothing as he held Hermione.

"_You know you still owe me a proper proposal, love"_

-Death's Angel-

**A/n: I know I said in the timeline I posted that Harry proposed to Tonks on his birthday, but things changed and it needed to be changed to a later.**

**Oh and I know people are going to say that it's bad that Harry caved so easily to Fleur and told her, but it's vital to a part of the plot and I won't apologize for it. And about Hermione figuring out he's from the future so quickly, all I can say is "come on, she's Hermione! She's the smartest witch of her generation for a reason"**

**Peace  
~Cain**


	6. The Heir of Cyrus

**Death's Angel**

**A/n: Here is the next chapter in Death's Angel! I finally managed to get myself to finish it. I know I have been really late on it, and for that I'm sorry. Read the note at the bottom to find out more about the future of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any claims that say I do so. I do own any original ideas as they are my own.**

**Special thanks to **_**Bats and Spiders**_** as well as my girlfriend for beta-ing this for me.**

**Chapter 5: The Heir of Cyrus and Dealings with Dragons**

_When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword- _Revelation 6:3-4

"_You may be Death Incarnate Harry Potter, but do not be so foolish as to believe that you are Death itself. One day you will die and face Judgment like the rest of this Earth"- _Sylar Loxias to Harry Potter

_War Zone  
England  
Unknown Date_

Cyrus Loxias, son of Morgana Le Fay and sister to Anastasia, glared down at the quivering form of Raymond Fletcher who lay at his feet. All around him lay the mutilated bodies of members of the Hunters; all killed by his vengeful hand.

For over five month's, Cyrus had been searching for where the Hunters were keeping his beloved sister and now he had a person who knew that location at his feet and begging for mercy.

"Please…please don't hurt me," Fletcher said trembling.

Ignoring him, Cyrus placed his booted foot on Fletcher's chest and pointed his massive sword to the man's neck.

"Tell me where they are keeping her and maybe, just maybe, you get to keep your head."

"I don't…"

That was as far as he got before Cyrus pressed the sword tip into his neck drawing blood.

"Don't lie to me Fletcher. I know you know where she is, now just make it easy for both of us and tell me where that is."

Raymond Fletcher was not a man known for his bravery, much less his ability to stay strong under pressure. He frequently stayed out of battles and stuck to the back of the fighting, which was why he was still alive now. Somehow in spite of this, he still managed to become second in command to Wulfric Dumbledore, the current head of the Hunters. And now faced with his upcoming death, he was no stronger than before, especially with Cyrus' legendary sword threatening to take off his head.

"I'll tell you! Just stop, please!" he pleaded.

To his relief the sword pulled away, slightly.

"Now where are they? And don't make me ask again."

That broke any reservations that Fletcher could have had left.

Smirking down at the quivering man, Cyrus mentally remembered the location before turning his attention back to the man.

"Well then, I can't have them knowing that I know where they are now can I? They could very well move before I get there. So I'm so sorry but you're going to have to die now." He said in a voice that was anything but apologetic. "Know that your death came at the hands of War and that War is coming to all of your kindred."

"What…"

With that Cyrus swung the sword back and severed the man's head from his body and strode away, magic cleaning the blade of any blood that had appeared on it.

Vengeance was coming.

-Death's Angel-

_Present Time  
Hogwarts Grounds_

Harry walked towards the shore of Black Lake slowly as though unsure of why he was doing so. Ever since breakfast that morning, he had felt an unexplainable pull to do something and until this evening he hadn't known what it was. Now he knew the pull had settled into a specific place and that was the shore of Black Lake.

What bothered him the most about this was that the pull felt familiar to him; exactly like the pull he had felt from that brief period when he had locked eyes with the man from Durmstrang at breakfast. He didn't know what it was and that annoyed him.

Coming to the end shore he noticed that he wasn't alone, for standing almost on the surf was a tall silhouette of someone that was obviously masculine. Before he could even say anything, a deep voice reached him.

"Welcome Death."

Harry froze. No one except Fleur and Tonks knew of his status as such.

A dark laugh followed this as though the man had read his thoughts.

"Yes, I know of what you are Harry Potter," the man said again with slight amusement as he turned toward a shocked Harry.

The sight that greeted Harry once more shocked him. For standing at what must have been seven and a half feet tall was a giant of a man. The man towered over him with a dominating presence that was acclimated by the fact that his eyes were completely black with no whites, a stark contrast to the metal gray of his short hair that stuck up like frozen ridges of a saw blade. He was also heavily armored for heavy plated sections of metal covered every part of his body except his head with various metal spikes in the center of certain plates like his shoulders and he held a massive battle ax in one hand with the butt planted on the ground. However Harry instantly knew that this was the man from breakfast.

"Who are you?" was all that he could ask.

The man looked down at him and smiled and spoke in an almost prophetic voice. "I am War, the second of the Four Horsemen, and you are Death, the last of them."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He suddenly remembered what Fleur had told him the other night.

"_The Four are some of the most powerful entities to exist, stronger than demons and angles, stronger than any mortal or immortal being to walk this Earth. Conquest, War, Famine, and finally Death. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are each said to post a representative in their stead here on Earth. Although, it has been centuries since the last was known."_

It was logical to think that he wasn't the only of the Horsemen currently active, after all Death was supposed to come last….right?

"War?" was all that he managed to croak out.

"Indeed," here he turned back to the lake "war is upon us, you know this as well as I. You can't hide from war, Death. Even travelling back to the past won't save you from it. You can try to stop Voldemort's return to power all you want, but war will still make its way to the front."

Harry started at this. "How do you know I travelled to the past?"

War chuckled again "I know everything. You could say that to a degree I am omnipotent in anything regarding war itself. I know that you died from not your wounds from your final battle, but from the death of your soul bonded. I know that 4 years from now, you died at the hands of Lord Voldemort in an effort to save Hogwarts before coming back to defeat him in a highly anticlimactic battle. I know that right now on a planet 4 solar systems over that an entire race is being massacred."

He turned back to Harry, "I know everything about war and battle. I know when they occur and what is happening. I do not know the future however. Just the present."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say and stood silent processing this as War continued to look out over the lake.

"So am I the same?" he asked finally.

War turned towards him a bit surprised. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" he asked confused.

War sighed. "She didn't explain anything did she?" he said and Harry knew instantly that he was referring to Anastasia. However before he could reply War continued to speak. "Anastasia was never one to remember the little things," he said in a mumbled tone that Harry barely caught.

"Do you even understand what you are?"

"I am the Angel of Death…"

"Yes, yes," he interrupted. "You are that, but you are more than just that." He sighed, "Death is one of the Four Horsemen as you know; the last of them, biblically in fact. When in fact there is no particular order for us. At various periods in time there have been only one Horseman active. Usually it is War. For instance, I am the fourth War on this Earth since Salazar Slytherin."

"Salazar Slytherin?"

"She told you he was unimportant didn't she?" At his nod War sighed again. "The supposed Four Founders were not as unimportant as she wants them to be. For Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor were in fact the Four Angels of the Horsemen. Their time was not a great one, for their world was set upon by no less than four different Dark Lords at one time and the whole world, both magical and non, where engaged in total war. However in their final battle, in a last ditch effort to end the wars, they came together and combined their powers to defeat all darkness. But their efforts also resulted in their deaths. So all four angels were taken from this Earth.

Two of the positions were sent back: death in the form of Anastasia Le Fay and War a year previous in the form of Cyrus Loxias, her brother. The other two were not necessarily needed at that time. Sure there was still famine and conquests, however there was not enough to consequent an Angel present. The Horsemen themselves are perfectly capable of managing their charges. And it has been this way for some time. Numerous times there have been only a single Angel present, until your awakening for instance there has only been me. But now, times have changed. The world has need for all four of the Angels. Famine and Conquest are near, I can feel it as I'm sure you can."

War fell silent as he allowed all of this to sink in for Harry and he continued to stare out over the lake.

Finally Harry spoke, "What do you mean times have changed? I aim to cut off this war before it can begin."

War turned towards him with an exasperated look. "You may be trying to end this war early, but you won't succeed."

"What…" Harry began, only to be cut off.

"Voldemort will return, there is nothing you can do to stop that. Even if you prevent his rebirth at the end of the third task, he will come back later. The Fates have decided. War will descend upon Britain unlike anything you have seen before, do not assume that Famine and Conquest or I ,for that matter, will be on your side. There have been many times when all four have been pitted against each other. There will be suffering, it is just up to you how much there is."

"What should I do then?"

War gazed at him with a steely look. "Prepare for this war, and try not to fall during it. Do not be a victim of Death. When Voldemort returns you must be ready."

"I very much doubt that Death will allow me to fall in this. He sent me back."

War snapped at this. "Do not be so foolish! Do you honestly think Death gives a damn about you or this planet? Death may have sent you back, but he has his own motives, which you may never learn. Death does not take kindly to losing. You may be Death Incarnate Harry Potter, but do not be so foolish as to believe that you are Death itself. One day you will die and face Judgment like the rest of this Earth."

Harry flinched back at the sudden rebuke. He had not expected that and if he was honest with himself, it was something he deserved too. For a moment, he had believed that, but now that motion was forcefully removed.

"I'm…sorry," Harry finally said.

War nodded at him, "It is not mine to forgive, but it was well that you learned this now. All of the previous have learned this and it was best that you learned it now than moments before your death like so many others have."

That thought was not pleasant to Harry. If what he said was true, than how many of his predecessors had failed in their goals?

Shaking his head to send this macabre thought from his mind, Harry asked the question that he had been wondering since breakfast.

"Who are you?"

War laughed.

"And we finally reach this. Very well then."

At this his form began to shift, his armor blurred and began to melt away into a dark red mist and his height shrunk until he was around six foot and the black of his demonic eyes bled inward, creating whites and a slight red tint of his irises. His metallic hair lightened becoming the pure white that he remembered from earlier.

The man grinned and looked down at Harry, "Sylar Loxias at your service. The Horseman of War and descendant of Cyrus Loxias, the son of Morgana le Fay."

Harry grinned back. "Pleasure."

"Indeed."

"So descendant, huh?"

Sylar laughed. "Yes I am."

"So does that make you my cousin or something?"

"You could look at it that way. Now, I must be off. We will meet again Harry Potter, just remember, suffering is coming and we must head it off before it becomes too great. We are not the only powerful beings in this world."

With that cryptic message, Sylar turned and disappeared into the dark of the night, presumably towards the Durmstrang ship, leaving Harry standing there, wondering about all that he had learned. That and he needed to speak to Anastasia again.

-Death's Angel-

Harry stared down at the small Hungarian Horntail in his hand and watched as it started to claw its way up his arm.

'_Just like last time' _he thought.

Once again he was facing the Horntail. Not that that was unexpected. He was starting to think that Dumbledore had a hand in everything in his life. 'Moody's' use of the unforgiveables in class was proof enough of that. Just what was the man thinking; having the imposter cast those curses in the presence and on 4th year students? It wasn't something he had paid much attention to the last time around, but now that he was thinking about it, ideas were glaring out at him.

The days following his meeting with War had been rather dull. Because of the fact that the first task was rapidly approaching Tonks had been very busy with beefing up the security and dealing with the 'secret' dragons that were inside of the Forbidden Forest, they had been generally unable to spend a lot of time together. However this was mediated a bit by the fact that they had their mental link, although it was quickly becoming obvious that that it had certain limitations, mainly distance. They were beginning to realize that if they became apart too far, that the bond they shared became strained and difficult to perceive more than just emotions.

But the one thing that majorly started to annoy him was Anastasia. He had wanted to confront her with what he had learned from War, but the sentient mind of Hogwarts had been particularly evasive and refused to meet with him; something that annoyed him, as she was one of the few spirits that he couldn't force to enter his presence. Harry was quickly becoming to realize that she wasn't as great as he had originally though her to be.

Vaguely, Harry heard the whistle that announced the beginning of Cedric's run against the Swedish Short-Snout that was his adversary. Harry all but zoned completely out and watched as the tiny dragon continued its exploration of his shoulder.

That was another problem of his. What to do with his dragon. Harry had completely avoided 'Moody' in his quest to make sure he came out on top of this challenge. The firebolt path that he had taken the first time around seemed almost mediocre the second time, and what was the point of doing the same thing twice? So he had thought long and hard about what to do this time, and it all came down to the idea of briefly exposing what he was, as had happened during the wand ceremony, to try to intimidate the dragon enough in order to get the egg. Something that would surely give him credit. After all, not many could scare a fully grown dragon.

There was a sudden jolt as he realized that the tent was entirely empty and that the crowd noise had died down. It was his turn at the task. Evidently his musings had taken more time than he had thought. He really needed to stop that, he thought idly.

The whistle again pierced through his thoughts, its shrill tone beckoning him towards the tent flap and towards the beginning of the first major change in this timeline.

Taking a breath, Harry stepped into the limelight once more.

-Death's Angel-

The Horntail seemed bigger than Harry remembered. Of course that probably had more to do with the scorching hot flames that had leapt from the maw of the chained dragon at the other end enclosure, than it had to do with its actual size.

Harry ducked behind a boulder to avoid the all consuming flames to consider his first move. In order to release his aura to the dragon, he needed to be a bit closer, for proximity was everything.

Once the flames had dwindled away, Harry quickly dashed from behind the boulder and ran towards one closer to the dragon. Surprisingly, no flames greeted this movement and when Harry moved from the boulder to face the dragon he saw it's face steely glaring at him as though he was some insignificant bug. Unblinkingly it continued to stare at him, making no further movement to attack him. All around him, the audience was deathly silent as they watched the supposedly weak 4th year stand up to the enraged Horntail mother.

Taking this opportunity, Harry took a breath and released his aura, and for a split second the Angel of Death became apparent in all his glory before it faded away to the small 4th year boy that Harry looked like. The apparition was so quick that anyone of the audience who happened to catch the glimpse thought that it was just their imagination. But for the gigantic Hungarian Horntail just in front of him, whose visual speeds vastly surpassed the normal human, it was exceedingly long enough.

The Horntail's eyes widened slightly and she looked to be cowed enough for Harry to believe that she wouldn't be much of a problem for the duration of this task.

"_Simple,"_ Harry thought as he began to move towards the clutch of eggs.

He was almost to the eggs when a shrill scream pierced through the silence that had fallen; a scream that was quickly taken up by the majority of the crowd. He barely had time to look up before at the warning before the spiked tail of the dragon smashed into his stomach and sent him flying across the arena, slamming into the wall behind him.

Harry groaned in pain as he looked up into the eyes of the dragon from where she was perched protectively over her clutch of eggs. What he saw scared him slightly. If a dragon could ever look smug than the visage of the one before him was that.

Harry leaned against the wall of the arena and pushed himself up, ignoring the pain that laced through his body and looking down he took stock of the condition his body was in. There was a chunk of his side missing from where the spike had torn into him and blood was bleeding profusely from it, but other than that he seemed whole.

Muttering a simple healing spell that would hold until he could get to Madame Pompfrey, he turned to glare at the dragon that had defied him. The Horntail simple glared back him, challenging him to try again.

Harry knew that in that moment he wouldn't be getting through this like he had originally planned. The dragon was intimidated by him like he had thought it would. Rather it seemed…amused?

"_What is she playing at? I really hate to do this, but…"_

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" he shouted out.

He winced as he heard the window of his room shatter in the distance. He was so going to pay for that later.

The dragon seemed to realize that he had done something and reared back, opening her maw to throw flames at him when he saw his Firebolt hurtling towards him out of the side of this eye. Running forward Harry leaped off a rock just as the broom reached him and soared out of the way of the incoming rushing dragon flames.

Spiraling up to the sky he looked down and saw the dragon below him looking considerably smaller than before. He grinned. Just another Quidditch game. With a rather protective Horntail being an over protective, and much, much larger Keeper.

Joy.

Diving downward a furious pace, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye the dragon's massive eyes following his every movement closely. He needed something else. Simple Quidditch tactics weren't going to work for this Keeper. Harry swerved violently as the dragon tried to swipe him once again with her tail.

The motion brought him extremely close the far wall and caused him to make an almost 90 degree turn in a split second, bringing an awed gasp from the crowd that barely reached his ears.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" he heard being yelled from Bagman in a near mimicry of his previous attempt. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry rocketed straight up into the clouds. He needed another approach to this he thought as he leveled out and looked down at the dragon that was still watching him. She wasn't going to go easy. It's almost like she knew what he was going to do before hand. But that was impossible, she couldn't possibly…

"_She knows," _the thought shocked him to the core. She knew everything that he was going to do beforehand. Almost as if she had prior knowledge. Almost as if she remembered him…

Then Harry smirked. If she knew him, then he could still pull this off. He just had to do something drastic.

Pulling into a steep dive Harry raced directly towards the enormous dragon in a move that seemed to shock her.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" the scream of Bagman below him reached him and cause Harry to grin.

Not wanting to be dive bombed, the dragon opened her great maw as thought to swallow him whole. Her waiting teeth were just itching to close around him.

Just as he reached her face Harry whipped out his wand and screamed a blinding spell towards her reptilian, golden eyes and turned his broom with agility that could only come from years of seeker skills and darted around her in order to end up behind her. The blinding spell would only last a few seconds on the magnificent beast and he needed to do what he needed before she could spot him again. Pointing his wand at himself Harry whispered out two spells in quick succession that impacted him immediately.

The dragon suddenly snapped out of her blindness and hurriedly whipped her head around to face her challenger, just in time to see him race away from her towards the back of the arena.

Not this time. He had seriously pissed her off this time. Her giant leather wings snapped apart to their full wingspan that reached to nearly each side of the arena and beat them downwards in a powerful motion that propelled her up and forwards towards her prey. He was going down.

Chasing towards her prey she was startled as he suddenly stopped and turned towards her. But she looked immensely happy at this sudden change and opened her maw and clamped her teeth shut over the blasted boy that dared challenged her…

-Death's Angel-

An even shriller scream than before broke through the crowd before a deathly silence fell over the crowd as they saw the Boy-Who-Lived be eaten by the adult Hungarian Horntail. They didn't know how to process this. This wasn't possible.

-Death's Angel-

…to meet nothing but air. A whistling of wind alerted her to something behind her and she snapped her neck and head around to see what she had thought was her prey dive towards her nest.

She roared in outrage at this and futilely charged toward him to try to prevent him from reaching the eggs, but he had already snagged what she knew was the fake egg and had shot away.

Quick, white hot flames raced after him, but he was gone, to the shocked approval and overbearing applause of the watching crowd.

-Death's Angel-

**[Edit] Quick note: Several people have commented on Conquest not being one of the Horsemen. It is. If you look it up, the Four Horsemen are in order: Conquest (White), War (Red), Famine (Black), and Death (Pale Green). Conquest could also stand for Victory and can represent plague, evil, or righteousness. Pestilence sometimes is used to replace Conquest in popular culture, but is not the biblical Horseman. So I am not getting it wrong. **

**A/n: Before I get to my rant: Harry is arrogant. Not to Malfoy degree, but in my mind if you were 18 something (or less depending on some stories) and were suddenly given the power of the gods that is matched by very few then you are going to have a degree of "Oh I'm unstoppable" and be a little arrogant. You aren't going to be all humble and think you are going to die very soon.  
War doesn't know the future. Think parallel universe type things.  
Two of you have guessed one of the horsemen. Who is the fourth? And no, I won't tell you until that time comes.**

**Rant time:  
Okay here's the thing, when I started writing fanfiction, I was a freshman in college, and new to fanfiction. I had loads of ideas and wanted to immediately get them out, because of that, my stories weren't entirely fleshed out. What happened is that real life got in the way and I lost interest in actually writing as school and work started piling up, so I didn't have the time or energy to do it.**

**At the moment you could consider most of my stories as dead. I want to rewrite **_**Vampyre Rising**_** to a degree, and parts of this story also. I fully intend to keep writing eventually, but I'm not sure when that will be. If I do, this story will be my focus and once I finish it, I'll move on to the others. I'm really sorry about that, but real life calls foremost. I'll keep trying though, but I can't say when another chapter of this will come out. It could be a month from now, or even another year. I don't know.**

**In regards to this story, I welcome ideas for the other tasks. As you can see I'm trying to stick a little bit towards what actually happened in the book without being the same. I am also planning to fix Harry's looks from the first chapter as I went too overboard with it. So that will be changed soon.**

**Till next time, whenever that may be**

**~Ravenic Tauro**

**Thanks all of the following for revewing:**

**VoraciousReader99, huskielover94, nokeyunderscore, foxee-chik, TheSilverboar, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, ThePink1 at , Toby860, Meetdeath, Phoenix of Destiny, SeaBreeze2Ga, Devilsummoner666, KitsuneKyuubiSr, HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-LL-AJ, Dark Wolf Greigar, DaRoHa, 'doody', crazyjim87, SoulKingonCrack, Kaiba1288, Shadowdragon-Z, xBloodSplatter, Vexit, Venpex, Keeper of Storms, monbade, jbfritz, Shannon Dee, King of the Fallen, aliestrikehero, Rio47, Paladin-kriss, Umbra8191, . .86, WhiteElfElder, ILikeComps, Aaron Leach, fuuinkami, Dericof Diname, azphxbrd, Pinellas62**

**Replies:**

ThePink1 at - thanks, I'll get that. and good point.

'doody'- even still, I applied it here. You have to give her that she is smart and generally observant when it comes to her friends. If I decide to rewrite this, I'll take that into account.

Vexit- it is indeed that. and you are partially right on the who.

Venpex- Thanks

ailestrikehero. You are partially right as well. I did not know that. I can't say I know much about swords, so thank you.

WhiteElfElder- I think I PMed you already

Dericof Diname- All the in name of suspense. Not really sure what to do with Luna, but I'll try to make her important.


End file.
